Sólo tengo un mes para volver a enamorarme de ti
by Inverse L. Reena
Summary: Pequeñas historias, versos o prosas para celebrar el mes del IchiRuki y cuya temática estará relacionada con el que corresponda al día.
1. Día 1

¡Buenas noches! Lamento tener mis historias un poco abandonadas y venir de paso a traer una nueva, pero es que no es una historia completa es sólo un one shot con el que he querido conmemorar el inicio del Mes del IchiRuki, y para el día 1 tocaba la temática "un universo de fantasía". Adelanto que mantendré esta historia como culminada ya que no sé si pueda seguir subiendo nuevas historias diariamente tal como lo estipula el reto. En el caso que decida hacerlo alguno se trataran de pequeños versos o prosas cuya temática estará relacionada con el que corresponda al día.

Espero que les guste, y pronto (no se que tanto) regresaré con mis historias que están en standby. (ɔ◔‿◔)ɔ 

Como siempre, los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a Tite Kubo, y yo los uso sólo para diversión y sin fince de lucro más allá de mi amor por el IchiRuki.

( . .)  
C(")(")

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

A medio camino

La joven caminaba por las laderas de la montaña, su misión era arriesgada, pero nada que una guerrera élfica no pudiera manejar. Byakuya se había opuesto a que fuese ella sola quien rescatara la joya mágica de las fauces de aquel terrible dragón dorado. En tiempos antiguos ambas especies convivieron en paz y armonía, pero todo ello acabó cuando los enanos declararon la guerra a los dragones y robaron sus tesoros milenarios. Aquella era conocida por todos como el Invierno de las Almas, acabó con muchas civilizaciones, y sólo terminó cuando Yhwach, el Rey Enano, murió a manos de un valeroso guerrero dragón llamado Zangetsu.

Rukia amaba estas historias, soñaba con poder traer tanto orgullo y honor a su casa, y estaba segura de que este viaje, que recién comenzaba, la llevaría a cumplir con esta meta.

Podía ver en la distancia el pueblo de Karakura. De acuerdo con los mapas, el desierto de Hueco Mundo, guarida del dragón dorado, estaba a una semana de camino, así que Rukia sabía que debía repostar sus provisiones para el trayecto que le faltaba, así que ocultó hábilmente sus ojeras subiéndose la capa.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

El pueblo de Karakura constaba con unas pocas casas en las afueras del pueblo, pero a medida que avanzaba observaba maravillada las extrañas estructuras que los humanos solían habitar. Edificaciones hechas con piedras, barro y madera en terrenos que fueron erosionados artificialmente, callejones angostos y una calle principal cubierta de piedras. A Rukia no le era de extrañar que siempre estuvieran en involucrados en guerras, eran criaturas incapaces de vivir en unión con la naturaleza. En esto sólo eran superados por los enanos, quienes eran capaces de destruir todo un bosque sólo para obtener la madera que usaban en las minas.

En su recorrido, observó algunas viviendas con jardines, algo un poco más armonioso, por tratarse de ser sólo un ornamento, supuso que pertenecería a las familias más pudientes del poblado. Pronto sus pasos la llevaron al centro, donde había una hermosa plaza con una tarima donde un juglar cantaba la historia de Engetsu, el padre del legendario Zangetsu, quien abandonó el templo del Dios Dragón de la Muerte, que estaba al otro lado de la montaña por la que acaba de llegar Rukia, para casarse con una humilde campesina llamada Masaki de Karakura.

Aquella historia era nueva para Rukia, quien había leído todos los libros de la Biblioteca de su abuelo Ginrei y nunca vio indicios de tal hecho. Podía tratarse de un mentiroso, pero era un mentiroso con carisma, eso no lo podía negar. Aquel joven lucía una extraña peluca de color naranja, que Rukia asoció era parte de su disfraz, aunque el resto de su vestimenta negra no era apropiada para la función, poseía una voz profunda y rica en matices. Representaba muy bien a cada personaje en la historia que narraba, y con ello se hacía cada vez cayeran más monedas a sus pies.

No podía negarlo, aquel mozuelo -dentro de los estándares élficos todos los humanos eran considerados párvulos dada la corta vida que llegaban a tener- poseía un canto que era afinado, así como un instrumento musical de los más extraño y cuyas seis cuerdas emitían notas tan dulces como las de una lira encantada. Los tenía a todos hechizados, incluso a la misma Rukia que había tenido el placer de escuchar las historias narradas por el mismísimo Ukitake.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Un remolino de aire se formó de manera repentina en la concurrida plaza, levantando hojas y moviendo las mercancías en las sencillas tiendas. Aquella refrescante briza movió suavemente un mechón rebelde que cruzaba su cara. Sólo bastó esa pequeña corriente para que entre la mezcla de olores y fragancias que rodeaban el lugar, y que el olfato sensible de un joven dragón se percatara de la presencia de un elfo en aquel lugar.

Con un simple movimiento de cabeza -a la vez que gesticulaba muecas para divertir a su audiencia- Ichigo pudo escanear todos los rostros en la plaza hasta dar con su objetivo. Una pequeña chica, vestida con finos ropajes y una gruesa capa de lana negra, se pasaba la mano por el rostro intentando en vano controlar un mechón de su negra cabellera y que, por lo visto, comenzaba a molestarla.

En sus años como un guerrero dragón, en los dominios de su padre, jamás vio nada tan peculiar: un hobbit o un enano en el peor de los casos que estaría usando el aroma dulce de los elfos para confundirle. Supuso que se trataba de alguna patrulla de espionaje, y que aquella figura se trataba de algún explorador que había enviado en la avanzada. Si buscaban su tesoro, entonces eran más tontos de los que suponía.

El ocre de sus pupilas dio paso al dorado reptiliano de su raza, su respiración se volvió un poco forzada, mientras intentaba controlar el impulso que le obligaba a manifestarse frente a su enemigo natural, Ichigo terminó la narrativa mientras los aplausos de su entusiasta público le impedían ver la dirección que había tomado la figura sospechosa. Con su mejor sonrisa agradeció a la audiencia a la vez que tomaba las monedas para irse lo más pronto de Karakura. Estaba cansado de tener que vagar por ciudades y pueblos, pero no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierto por una patrulla élfica estando tan cerca de su hogar.

‒Lo mejor será dormir esta noche a cielo abierto‒pensó en voz alta.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

En ninguna de las posadas consiguió hospedaje ya que no había vacantes, así que Rukia consiguió comprar un par de caballos, así como de provisiones, y contra el buen juicio de muchos aldeanos que le habrían ofrecido alojo en sus humildes viviendas, decidió continuar con su viaje. Las ferias en Karakura duraban una semana y estaba segura de que si quedaba una noche los aldeanos conseguirían embaucarla y desviarla de su objetivo principal. Si la estuvieran acompañando Rangiku, Shuuhei o Renji seguro que estarían borrachos durmiendo en la plaza.

La noche era fría, pero a Rukia las bajas temperaturas eran algo que no le afectaba, su pequeña casa estaba en la colina más del Seireitei, por lo cual siempre estaba oculta bajo la neblina y la nieve perenne.

La oscuridad del bosque por el cual transitaba tampoco era un obstáculo, no obstante, el repentino silencio si que lo era. Rukia detuvo ambos corceles, bajo con sigilo de su montura y agudizó sus sentidos.

Un ronquido. Si se concentraba bien era capaz de escuchar un ronquido. Lo que era más extraño aún era que aquel sonido fuese la causa que en esa parte del bosque hasta los insectos hubiesen silenciado sus gritos nocturnos. Rukia siempre había sido muy curiosa, así que ingresó en el sendero que estaba unos metros más adelante y avanzó hasta ver un pequeño claro, donde un hombre dormía plácidamente. El fuerte olor del alcohol la mareó un poco, observó asombrada que se trataba del mismo juglar de la mañana

‒Así que en esto te gasta las pocas monedas que te dan los lugareños‒musitó en voz baja mas para si misma que para el bello durmiente. Porque a la verdad aquel muchacho era muy guapo.

Rukia regresó por el mismo camino, acaricio a su corcel y retomo la senda dejando descansar a aquel individuo.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Ichigo esperó que la chica fuera lo suficientemente lejos para poder levantarse. No esperaba encontrarse con ella en estos caminos, y menos aún confirmar que no se trataba de algún hobbit o un enano, a pesar de la estatura, su contextura física no correspondía con aquellas razas. Aquella chica era un elfo, mas concretamente una niña élfica. En los casi cinco mil años de vida que tenía jamás había visto un niño elfo, llegó incluso a pensar que estos nacían ya siendo unos adultos con un palo metido en el trasero, tal como el joven Byakuya.

Algo raro debía de pasar en las montañas del Seireitei si uno de sus infantes se había escapado de casa, porque tan seguro como estaba de ser un dragón lo estaba que aquella criaturita provenía de la Sociedad de Almas Élficas. Decidió buscarse nuevas prendas y quitarse el olor de la cerveza y el vino, para así poder seguir a esa chiquilla. Estaba seguro que ella lo llevaría a encontrar nuevos tesoros.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Lo que nunca se esperó nuestro rebelde dragón de ojos dorados era que esa niña le metería en muchos problemas y terminaría convirtiendo en su mayor tesoro.

No sé si decida en un futuro crear una historia más larga, pero si sé que tengo en mente avances y nuevas situaciones para este mes del IR. ( ◡́.◡̀)\\(^◡^ )

No dejemos que muera el Fandom, vamos a recuperar nuestra OTP aunque no sea canon, no necesitamos ser canon para ser felices (‿◠)✌


	2. Día 2

Este two shot lo he basado en algunas escenas de la novela "Hija de las tinieblas" de Kiersten White, pero no esperen una trama idéntica porque no lo verán al principio. Finalmente, he decidido colocarlo en la categoría UA Histórico al mismo tiempo que un crossover, ya que estaremos dentro del universo donde ocurren todos los sucesos de la novela "Hija de las Tinieblas" la cual es considerada una novela histórica por tratar sobre el imperio otomano, la caída de Constantinopla y Vlad Tepes entre otras cosas. Yo no abarcaré tanto. Debo aclarar que Rukia estará muy OoC, pero es necesario ya que el personaje de ella se basa en Vlad Tepes, y este príncipe tiene una reputación muy particular: le gustaba empalar a sus adversarios, por lo que Lada (personaje original de la novela) tiene esta tendencia a la violencia la cual, aunque no comparto en muchas oportunidades, si considero que es justificada dado el desarrollo del personaje y la época en la que se supone están viviendo.  
Una ultima aclaratoria, algunos personajes pertenecen a Bleach y otros son propios de La Hija de las Tinieblas, el principado de Zaraki sería Valaquia un principado rumano de la Europa; Rukongai sería tambien Valaquia, sólo que en la primera se referirá a la capital y en la segunda al país completo. Del mismo modo Las Noches (Edirne en la novela) es la capital del sultanato de Hueco Mundo (imperio otomano), y finalmente Amasya sería Karakura.

Sin más espero que les guste.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Kubo Tite, de la misma manera los personajes de "Hija de las tinieblas" le pertenecen a Kiersten White. El uso de estos no tiene fines de lucro, y sus derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Fecha publicación capítulo: 06/08/2018

Correspondiente al día 2 de agosto, Crossover, Capítulo 1 de 2. Yo y la oscuridad: La princesa oscura.

El principado de Zaraki está situado en el Distrito 80 del Rukongai, el más salvaje, violento y peligroso de todos en el continente europeo. Kenpachi era el heredero al trono luego de haber matado en combate a su predecesor. Desde muy joven había aprendido a manejar la espada, a sobrevivir y hacerse más fuerte, matando a varios hombres bajo el filo de su espada. Una vez que ascendió al trono tomó por esposa a la viuda de su contrincante, la joven princesa Hisana Kuchiki.

Kenpachi sólo desde tener descendencia masculina, por lo que la noche que su mujer dio a luz a su primogénito se llevó una gran decepción, nunca se hubiera imaginado que su simiente sería tan débil como para engendrar a una mujer, por lo que cuando la comadrona le indicó que era una niña, simplemente perdió el interés y se fue de la estancia maldiciendo el vientre de su esposa. Sólo le consolaba la esperanza que la niña pudiera ser tan hermosa como la madre, en caso tal podría servirle para concertar convenios y alianzas por medio del matrimonio.

Para Hisana, aquella niña era un milagro. Era el fruto del amor que había compartido con su difunto esposo, era un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba con el fin de protegerla. En las noches que se veía obligada a complacer a su captor, la hermosa sonrisa de la niña era lo único que la mantenía cuerda.

A los pocos meses del nacimiento de la princesa Rukia, Hisana descubrió que estaba nuevamente embarazada. En un primer momento llegó a contemplar la idea de interrumpir la gestación, y así evitar traer al mundo al hijo de aquel hombre endemoniado. Fueron varios días en vela mientras meditaba las consecuencias de sus actos. Al final decidió, que, si quería proteger a Rukia y mantenerla fuera de la vista de Kenpachi lo mejor era darle su tan deseado heredero, porque se juró que si daba a luz nuevamente a una mujer ella misma la ahogaría con las sábanas, pero si daba a luz a un varón le suplicaría a Kenpachi que como regalo le permitiera a ella y a Rukia vivir en otro de los castillos para siempre como si fueran exiliadas.

Cuando las semanas de gestación se cumplieron y comenzó la labor de parto Hisana ya tenía preparado todo lo que necesitaba para su exilio. No obstante, en el primer momento que vio a su bebé, no le importó que fuera hijo del aquel monstruo, pues era el bebé más hermoso que había visto, y lo amó con toda su alma. Aquel día lloró amargamente, ya que no sería capaz de abandonar a su hijo menor sólo para proteger a Rukia. Esa decisión selló su destino, a los pocos meses, luego de un embarazo fallido Hisana murió dejando a sus dos hijos en manos de Kenpachi.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Mantener las rebeliones a raya, así como adquirir nuevas tierras mantenía ocupado a Kenpachi, por lo que cuando recibió la noticia de la muerte de su mujer no recordó siquiera que ella le había dado un hijo varón que le sucedería en el trono y que por tanto debía recibir una educación acorde. Sólo giró instrucciones para que la cocinera contratara una nodriza.

Rukia creció junto a su hermano Radu en medio de un clima de tensa calma, donde muchos soldados recorrían las calles. No conoció a Kenpachi hasta que tuvo cuatro años, y ni siquiera a esa tierna edad mostró miedo hacia aquel ser. Su madre había cumplido su promesa de llevarse el secreto al más allá por que la niña era tratada con toda la diplomacia que requería su investidura, pero quien verdaderamente se ganaba las atenciones y el cariño de las personas era su hermano, el príncipe heredero Radu.

Claro que, así como Rukia era terca y violenta, y sin lugar a duda la niña más despiadada que la nodriza había tenido que cuidar, también era fiel protectora del consentido de hermano menor. Así que cuando pudo sostener un cuchillo en su mano comenzó también a entrenarse en el arte de la guerra. Cuando su padre comenzó a enviar tutores para Radu, Rukia decidió que ella también debía recibir educación, aunque los maestros jamás contestaran a sus preguntas o dirigieran sus atenciones a ella. No se desanimaba, aun y cuando cada vez era más patente que por ser mujer no valía lo mismo que su hermano. Nadie espera que una princesa sea brutal, pero Rukia demostró nuevos niveles, así como un gusto por ese estilo de vida.

Radu, por su parte, era un pequeño muy débil y llorón, así que alguien debía cubrir su espalda cuando éste fuera coronado príncipe, algo que por las ultimas noticias podría verse frustrado.

Con todos los enemigos cayendo moscas a la miel en Zaraki, Kenpachi se tuvo que ver en la obligación de crear alianzas con el sultán de Hueco Mundo. Pactos y tratados que favorecían al sultán Isshin pero que le permitían a Kenpachi tener bajo su mando algunas pocas legiones de jenízaros. Pero la traición de la clase noble en su principado le obligó a entregar a sus hijos al sultán para que así este le prestara un importante número de sus legiones a cambio de su lealtad y obediencia si mantenían quedarse con el poder. Y de esta manera Kenpachi entregó a Rukia y a Radu como aval de que jamás traicionarían al sultán.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

La vida en la corte del sultán Isshin hubiese sido muy aburrida para Rukia de no ser porque siempre se colaba en los campos de entrenamiento y observaba desde la distancia las diferentes rutinas y ejercicios militares que llevaban a cabo los jenízaros, las misma que repetía en la soledad de su habitación. Para el sultán aquel par de niños carecían de importancia así que solamente procuraba que el varón pero que tampoco impedía que observara la hembra. Consideraba que si la niña era inteligente podría servir a sus propósitos si la casaba con algún gobernante fiel al sultanato.

Desde que Rukia y su hermano menor, Radu, fueron arrancados de su país natal se sintieron abandonados por su padre, quien jamás escribió o se interesó en ellos durante los años que llevaban viviendo en Las Noches. Esta indiferencia, aunada al desprecio que los otomanos demostraban por sus enemigos, terminaron de forma en Rukia un carácter despiadado, que hasta el momento había sido la clave de su supervivencia. Ella y Radu estaban condenados a actuar como peones en un juego vicioso, donde una perenne una espada invisible se cernía en todo momento sobre sus cabezas.

Rukia había comenzado a sentir un profundo desprecio por sus captores, por lo que valiéndose de algunas artimañas se preparaba pacientemente para tomar su venganza, el cual no sólo pagarían los turcos, sino que también los nobles de Zaraki probarían el filo de su espada.

Tenía un plan, inamovible e infalible para acabar de una vez por toda con todos sus enemigos. Nada la hubiera podido detener. Y entonces conoció a Ichigo, el desafiante y solitario hijo del sultán, por quien Radu sentía haber encontrado a un verdadero amigo, mientras que Rukia se preguntaba si finalmente había encontrado a alguien digno de su pasión.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

El amor y la vida eran dos elementos que, por la implacable búsqueda de poder, se podían ganar y perder en un santiamén. Ella jamás podría renunciar a la chispa de la vida, pero al amor… eso era harina de otro costal. Tal como había descubierto gracias a su padre, el amor sólo le crearía lazos innecesarios con las personas, los mismos lazos con los cuales sus enemigos prepararían el nudo de la soga para ahorcarla si se los permitía. Por ello habían tenido que huir.

Desde el comienzo de su travesía, Radu se había comportado como si estuviera de vacaciones y se hacía amigo de los soldados… que eran sus enemigos. Rukia consideraba, que definitivamente, su hermano debió caerse de la cuna de bebé o era estúpido de manera natural, si era incapaz de darse cuenta que no estaban de viaje, sino que se habían dado a la fuga y habían dejado el trono en manos de Mircea, el hijo bastardo de su padre, quien hacía tiempo se había ganado el favor de los boyardos y Hunyadi, y además había prometido retener el título de príncipe a la espera del regreso de su padre.

Por ello, Rukia trataba con desdén a Radu, y mostraba indiferencia ante los castigos y humillaciones que él padecía por su causa. Incluso había llegado a disfrutar secretamente de cada intento en vano de los tutores al castigarla por medio de Radu. Cada azote, cada latigazo, cada palabra sólo afianzaban su voluntad y avivaban el fuego de su odio.

Siempre recuperaba la compostura ante que aquellos maestros se dieran cuenta de odio y su enojo, estaba segura de que, si matara a alguno de ellos, la matarían también a ella y nadie podría proteger al estúpido y débil de Radu. Su estúpido y débil Radu. Y, si se mostraba enfadada, el tutor y todos los otros habitantes de la región se darían cuenta de cómo controlarla, al igual que habían descubierto cómo castigar a su padre y al igual que los jenízaros había descifrado su punto débil, en el pasado al llevarse a Renji. Por lo tanto, solamente se limitaba alzar las cejas con aparente indiferencia.

Al final de cuenta las lecciones nunca eran para ella, siempre se centraban en Radu, pero Rukia tenía siempre un hambre de conocimientos. Sabía que el poder real iba de la mano con la inteligencia y la educación, su principal problema radicaba que, para los otomanos, educar a las mujeres era una pérdida de tiempo y recursos. Rukia conocía bien el papel que las mujeres desempeñabas en la sociedad: aparearse, cargar con los hijos y sellar pactos a través de matrimonios. Odiaba haber nacido mujer, y la debilidad física que ello conllevaba, por eso desde que tuvo uso de razón había luchado contra su naturaleza, aprendiendo primero a empuñar un cuchillo para defenderse, y luego a montar a caballos como los hombres. Todo esto antes de cumplir los seis años, cuando comenzó a molestar a los soldados de su padre para que le enseñaran a manejar el arco y la flecha. No fue fácil, pero a base de insistir y molestar había conseguido recibir algunas instrucciones y uno que otro golpe gratis.

En el imperio otomano las cosas fueron más relajadas, ya que al ser una niña sólo era tratada como si de un mueble estorboso se tratara. En vez de desistir, esta situación le otorgaba una mayor libertad para ir por los salones comunes del palacio del sultán, donde sólo tenía prohibido entrar al harén, claro que el jefe de los eunucos siempre estaba al pendiente de ella. Como esperando el momento adecuado para llevarla ante su señor. Ese hombre, que se supone que no era hombre, la ponía nerviosa, como si se tratara de una serpiente capaz de saltar en el menor descuido.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Eran pocas cosas las que perturbaban el frío carácter de la niña, en sus primeros años dentro de la corte del sultán se había hecho de una reputación entre sus tutores, sobre todo a la hora de criticar y sugerir nuevo y eficaces métodos de tortura. No era que disfrutara completamente de aquello, pero sabía que si mostraba ante ellos cuanto le afectaba que la llevaran presenciar durante horas las ejecuciones y a visitar los calabozos, aquellos hombres –los ridículos tutores y todos los demás miembros de esa corte obscena– jamás podrían controlarla, a menos que la asesinaran. Y, como hasta los momentos su maestro no la había ahorcado, era evidente que aún no tenían pensado hacerlo. Por tanto, Rukia se sentía segura, toda vez que sabía que Radu también lo estaría.

Todo cambió una madrugada, grandes manchas de sangre cubrían sus sabanas. En un primer momento se asustó. Hizo un examen de su cuerpo a ver si tenía alguna herida, pero la única rareza era la sangre en sus muslos y piernas. Revisó la habitación por completo en un intento de descubrir si se trataba de alguna broma.

Una fugaz imagen cruzó su mente, finalmente se sentó de nuevo en la cama. Recordó vagamente las palabras de su nodriza. El hecho que su sangre bajara, pues ya no tenía dudas que era suya, significaba que se había convertido en una mujer. Apenas si tenía unos pequeños montículos en el pecho, y era más que pequeña que Radu o cualquier otro niño que hubiera visto, pero eso no importaría. Delante de los hombres ella sería tomada como una mujer, y ellos podrían disponer de ella para casarla con quien quisiera y sirviera a los propósitos del sultán Isshin, e incluso convertirla en una de las concubinas del anciano regente.

Rukia no lo permitiría. Comenzó con ocultar la evidencia, así que tomó todas sus sabanas y cobertores y los arrojó a la chimenea, salvo algunos trozos que cortó para así poder limpiarse las manchas en el cuerpo, pero que finalmente tuvieron el mismo destino dentro de la hoguera.

Cuando hubo acabado se dirigió a la habitación de Radu y robó todas sus sabanas. Aprendió a esconder la huella de su crecimiento lo mejor que pudo al mismo tiempo que más sabanas desaparecían de los almacenes del palacio. Sin embargo, no sabía por cuánto tiempo más iba a poder robar sábanas de las camas que tenía al alcance de la mano, no sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo sangraría, pero cuando su primer periodo había terminado fue muy feliz, e incluso se convenció a si misma que se podría tratar de una falsa alarma, por lo que regresó a su vida normal los siguientes cuatro meses hasta que un día Radu la descubrió mientras rasgaba las sábanas. Nuevamente estaba sangrando y desde entonces había vivido con miedo de que la descubrieran. Cada vez que los criados se acercaban a la puerta de su habitación, ella los espantaba con gritos despavoridos y, cuando eso no era suficiente, con sus propios puños. Nadie podía enterarse de lo que le había sucedido.

Claro que solo era cuestión de tiempo que la descubriera. La puerta que daba a las pequeñas recámaras de ella y de Radu no se podía cerrar con llave. Pero en esta nueva situación, Radu se había convertido en su mayor aliado. Era consiente que, si descubrían que Rukia era ya una mujer, terminarían casándola y alejándola, dejándole indefenso y más sólo que nunca en su vida.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Un día, en medio de una de sus largas clases, la cual consistía en ver la ejecución de un ladrón, Rukia consideró que era el momento oportuno para escabullirse de las lecciones, además que le dolían los pies por tantas horas a la espera que el condenado muriera empalado; estaba cansada de esa clase de lecciones, porque ya no había nada más para aprender. El sultán controlaba todo, y quien se atreviera a insultarlo, tenía los días contados.

La gente no obedecía por el amor que sentía hacia él, sino porque el castigo era rápido, severo y extremadamente público. La justicia era muy eficaz, e incluso, admirable a sus ojos. Sólo que no podía decir los mismo de su impresionable hermano, quien por el color amarillento que estaba tomando su rostro seguro terminaría con el estómago revuelto. Rukia se aprovechó de esta excusa para pedir permiso de retirarse.

En lugar de dirigirse a sus habitaciones, Rukia lo arrastró por los corredores del castillo en dirección a la calle. Ella ya había recorrido la mayoría de los rincones del palacio en los que les permitían entrar. Pasaron junto a una alta muralla que rodeaba un jardín muy frondoso, cuyos árboles dejaban caer sus pesadas ramas verdes como una invitación a que se les acercaran. Cuando Rukia vio una higuera cargada de frutos maduros que estaban fuera de su alcance, le rugió el estómago.

Estaban en ramadán y se suponía que ellos también tenían que respetar el ayuno. Cada vez que podía, robaba comida y la ocultaba en su habitación, pero la mayoría de los días pasaba hambre desde el amanecer hasta el ocaso. De una de las esquinas en las que el muro se juntaba con un pequeño edificio, colgaba una inmensa y antigua parra. Ella tomó impulso, trepó por el árbol y se encaramó a la pared.

–Deberíamos regresar –se quejó Radu, al tiempo que miraba hacia ambos lados y se frotaba las costillas con ansiedad. Imaginando un gancho metálico que le desgarraría los músculos y órganos, pago que le daban a los infieles por el delito robar y que precisamente acababan de presenciar.

Rukia había aprendido a no temer las represalias, además que no era tonta. Si se atrevía a explorar este lugar era porque estaba segura que nadie más estaría cerca.

–De acuerdo. Espérame allí.

Por primera vez en su vida no lo obedeció, sino que subió a toda prisa tras su hermana y estuvo a punto de caerse de la pared. Se deslizaron por una de las ramas hasta que lograron bajar a la tierra. Rukia ya había comenzado a paseare por el terreno mientras recolectaba varios higos. Cuando le ofreció uno a Radu y él se negó, ella se lo arrojó por la cabeza. Al mismo tiempo que daba un mordisco a su fruto y lo saboreaba se escuchó un sonido.

–Escucha –susurró él–. Hay alguien que está llorando.

–Y no eres tú, ¡qué sorpresa!

Después de lanzar una mirada fulminante a su hermana, Radu dio un paso hacia delante con determinación. Rukia lanzó un silbido y corrió detrás de él. Además del temor que sentía porque estaban invadiendo una propiedad donde no tenían permitido entrar, estaba el hecho de que su hermano era un tonto y podría hacer algo que terminara en su captura arrastrándola sin duda. Ella dobló en una esquina y lo sujetó del chaleco, pero frenó en seco cuando vio a un niño de unos doce o trece años que estaba llorando acurrucado contra el borde de un pequeño estanque.

–¿Te hiciste daño? –le preguntó Radu.

El desconocido alzó la vista, y en medio de una rebelde cabellera naranja pronto apreciaron unos ojos marrones que le recordaron a ambos hermanos la textura espesa del chocolate. Tenía las manos cubiertas de marcas brutales de color púrpura. En el rostro también había recibido golpes y, en una de las mejillas, se le estaba formando un magullón.

Radu se quitó el chaleco, lo humedeció con el agua del estanque y lo colocó gentilmente sobre las manos del muchacho para aliviar su dolor. Rukia jamás le había permitido que hiciera lo mismo por ella y, definitivamente, ella nunca había hecho algo similar por él.

–Mi tutor –expresó el desconocido con la espalda erguida, bajando los ojos hasta la punta de su nariz larga y recta. Había fruncido los labios carnosos por el dolor que sentía–. Padre le dio permiso para que me golpeara si lo desobedecía.

Radu sumergió la mano en el agua y, luego, la apoyó suavemente sobre la mejilla del chico, quien parecía sorprendido y observaba a Rukia con arrogancia, como si estuviera esperando que ella también lo atendiera.

–Si eres demasiado débil como para no tolerar que te golpeen y demasiado estúpido como para no evitarlo, entonces mereces más sufrimiento naranjito –ella se cruzó de brazos y lo miró apuntándolo con su nariz aguileña.

–¿Quién eres enana? –al niño se le abrieron las fosas nasales por la ira que comenzaba a invadirlo.

¿Enana? Pensó Rukia con desdén. Odiaba que todos la subestimaran por su estatura.

– ¿Acaso el golpe ha dejado mal tu cabeza que esa es la única afrenta que se te ocurre? Pues para que sepas quien ha osado ponerte en tu sitio te lo diré. Yo soy Rukia Zaraki, del Rukongai–la chica se acomodó contra un árbol, arrancó otro higo y dio el mordisco más grande y desagradable que pudo.

–No hagas eso niña. Deberías estar haciendo ayuno.

Ella escupió la cáscara pulposa a los pies del chico y dio otro bocado al fruto.

–Podría hacer que te condenaran a muerte por eso que has hecho –el desconocido frunció el ceño con seriedad.

Radu comenzó a temblar al oír aquellas palabras, mientras empezaba a inclinarse en una reverencia.

–Oh, ponte de pie, Radu –Rukia lo tomó de la camisa y lo impulsó hacia arriba, aunque Radu era más alto que ella–. Es un niño estúpido. Si hasta los tutores pueden golpearlo, dudo que el jefe de los jardineros esté bajo su mando. Probablemente sea un cautivo consentido, al igual que nosotros –ella no sentía compasión por el desconocido, sino que, como le recordaba a sí misma por su falta de poder y juventud, le generaba fastidio y enojo.

–No soy ningún esclavo –el chico se puso de pie y dio un zapatazo contra el suelo–. ¡Esta es mi ciudad!

–Entonces yo soy la reina de Karakura Rukia lanzó un resoplido, le dio la espalda y arrastró a Radu consigo.

–¡Te volveré a ver! –gritó el muchacho. No se trataba de un interrogante, sino de una orden.

–Me parece bien porque eso será cuando vengas a servirme, ya que yo… ¡Yo reduciré a cenizas a tu ciudad! –exclamó Rukia por encima de su hombro. Como única respuesta, el chico rio a carcajadas y, por primera vez desde hacía varias semanas, la niña esbozó una sonrisa, lo cual la dejó estupefacta.

Estaba segura, ese muchacho nunca más se dejaría golpear por sus tutores. Le agradaba la idea de ser ella quien, de una manera poco ortodoxa para una mujer, le plantara cara. Tenía esperanzas, pero no en él sino en ella misma y en el propósito que cumpliría, aunque él lo tomara como una broma ella realmente conquistaría esa ciudad y haría caer el sultanato. Era algo que le debía a su patria, Rukongai.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** La primera vez que leí la novela La Hija de las Tinieblas acababa de tener una discusión (en el buen sentido de la palabra) con un IchiHime que se había dedicado a despotricar sobre lo sobre-valorada (en su opinión) que era Rukia, aludiendo a que no era bella físicamente ya que carecía de estatura, bustos, mal carácter, entre otras cosas. Por ello no pude dejar de asociar a Lada con Rukia ya que las dos son malhumoradas (Lada mil veces mas que la taichou), son planas, bajitas y feas. Esa parte me encantó, Lada no es la típica chica buena, ese papel lo ocupa su hermano Radu, ella cuenta con muchas cualidades así como una infinita lista de defectos. Es uno de mis personajes favoritos, ya que al igual que Deadpool, rompen el esquema predestinado de la protagonista.

Si han sentido en este capítulo que Rukia no es nuestra dulce y tierna Rukia, pues es culpa de Lada, ya que ella se ha metido en piel y se ha apoderado del cuerpo y de la mente de la pequeña shinigami con el fin de no dejarse conquistar por nadie, asumiendo para ello la oscuridad en su alma.

Les recomiendo que lean esa novela, es parte de una trilogía pero aún no publican el último libro, pero amaran los dos primeros.


	3. Día 3

He aquí la entrega del segundo capítulo de este two-shot. Les recuerdo que Rukia estará muy OoC, pero es necesario ya que el personaje de ella se basa en Vlad Tepes, y su tendencia a la violencia viene precisamente de las circunstancias que le toca vivir, además del hecho de creer ser hija de Zaraki Kenpachi, sólo por esto ya debería ser suficiente razón. Pido disculpas si en el capítulo anterior no vimos mucho de Ichigo, la verdad en un primer momento este iba a ser un one-shot, pero como quería presentar de una manera adecuada a esta Rukia entonces tuve que contar su trama primero antes de que conociera a Ichigo.

En un principio pensé en usar a Rikichi como el hermano de Rukia, pero luego me dije: "flaca, Radu es perfecto para ser Radu", como la tercera opción era Orihime, opté por mantener al original Radu, hermano de Lada.

Gracias a las personas que me han dejados sus comentarios por el capítulo del día 1, así como aquellos que han comenzado a seguir esta historia y a marcarla como favorita. Me hacen muy feliz con ello. Y ahora sin más que decir, les dejo para que lean a gusto.

Fecha de publicación: 06/08/2018

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Kubo Tite, de la misma manera los personajes de "Hija de las tinieblas" le pertenecen a Kiersten White. El uso de estos no tiene fines de lucro, y sus derechos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Correspondiente al día 3 de agosto, un AU histórico, Capítulo 2 de 2. Yo y la oscuridad: La novia oscura.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Ichigo era un muchacho consentido, su padre el sultán Isshin le había permitido vivir con su madre por muchos años más de los necesarios. Cuando ella murió, el sultán decidió regalarle a su hijo un palacio en una ciudad llamada Karakura, a la vez que le nombraba gobernador de esta. Era una gran responsabilidad para un niño de siete años por lo cual fue enviado allí con su tutor, el disciplinado Tensa Zangetsu, así como una pequeña legión de jenízaros para que le custodiaran a él y a su ciudad.

Casi nunca tenía con quien jugar, y las únicas salidas fuera del palacio ocurrían cuando junto al administrador iban a Las Noches, sólo en esas pocas semanas era que Ichigo podía compartir con su padre y su hermano mayor Kaien, quien como heredero al sultanato permanecía siempre cerca de su padre aprendiendo todo lo relacionado al imperio. También aprovechaba estos momentos para ver a sus hermanas Yuzu y Karin, quienes vivían con Orihime, la concubina de su padre, una muy mujer a la que incluso Ichigo había aprendido a estimar ya que siempre había cuidado de Masaki, su madre, cuando esta estuvo enferma.

Por ello aprovechaba al máximo esas visitas que se daban por lo general dos veces al año, a menos que se presentara algún conflicto bélico o una celebración, en cuyo caso su presencia era requerida, pero más que nada como observador, ya que en resumen de cuentas era Kaien quien siempre acaparaba la atención de su progenitor.

Ichigo estaba orgulloso de su tierra, toda su nación prosperaba y estaba seguro, que cuando tocara el turno de Kaien para gobernar como el nuevo sultán, este imperio se expandiría más ya que su hermano compartía sus mismos sueños y metas.

En sus ciudades no había pobres que sufrieran y murieran de hambre en las calles, tampoco había impunidad ya que los criminales eran severamente castigados. Estando en las noches podía aventurarse a salir oculto bajo un disfraz y caminar sin peligro por sus calles. Su sistema de caminos y carreteras eran son seguras y adecuadas para el comercio, lo cual significaba que su gente contaba con todo lo necesario para comprar y vender, y vivir de lo que tenían. Nadie padecía hambre ni pobreza.

Y por ello era por lo que le costaba comprender que aquella desconocida, Rukia Zaraki, odiara tanto su ciudad. Bueno, en honor a la verdad, la muchacha sólo había prometido reducirla a cenizas.

Ichigo sonrió de nuevo, aquella muchachita tenía un espíritu muy fuerte, no se amedrentó ni le trató con fingida cortesía. Al contrario, le dijo cosas que nadie se hubiese atrevido a pronunciar siquiera en voz alta dentro de los jardines de palacio.

Lo había llamado niño estúpido, y quizá debería comenzar a preocuparse por ello. Nadie le respetaría, si como ella afirmó "hasta los tutores pueden golpearlo". Tenía una lengua afilada y acertada que no dudaba en usar para expresar sus pensamientos.

Otra cosa que no pudo dejar de notar en aquella joven fue el extraño color de ojos que tenía. Eran como si tuviese un par de zafiros dentro de las cuencas oculares, y quizá si no hubiese estado tan ocupado riñendo con ella hubiera considerado acercarse más para poder detallarlos mejor. Por lo poco que había visto del otro niño, sólo compartían el color de cabellos, ya que el varón, Radu según pudo recordar que era su nombre, tenía facciones delicadas igual, pero sus ojos eran más oscuros, tan negros como la noche.

Le gustaría ser amigo de ellos.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Rukia se restregaba de forma frenética la sangre que tenía en las ropas de dormir, y mientras lo hacía, maldecía a su madre por haberla hecho mujer, a su padre por haberla abandonado en ese espantoso lugar, pero sobre todas las cosas a su propio cuerpo por dejarla tan vulnerable.

Estaba tan concentrada en echar pestes que no escuchó cuando abrieron la puerta.

–Oh –expresó la criada, una chica joven.

Completamente aterrada, Rukia alzó la vista. Tenía las manos cubiertas con la prueba de que se había convertido en una mujer; el rojo de la sangre era una evidencia incuestionable. Finalmente, la habían descubierto. De pronto, se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de sí misma arrastrándose por el suelo y llorando, lo cual era la esencia de una esposa y lo único que se le permitiría hacer.

Rukia se sintió amenazada, de pronto aquella mujer ya no era una criada sino una espía que sabía que ella ya era lo suficientemente grande como para contraer matrimonio. Por tanto, debía detenerla de alguna manera, en menos de un respiro se lanzó contra la criada y empezó a golpearle la cabeza, sin parar de gritar. Por culpa de la mirada entrometida de una criada, estaba a punto de perder su libertad.

Solamente la oportuna intervención de dos guardias del palacio impidió que matara a la sirvienta. Desde la puerta que comunicaba ambas recamaras, Radu observaba con el terror a su hermana, quien parecía un animal al que acaban de sorprender en su guarida.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Como Rukia suponía que la iban a castigar por lo que había hecho, la invitación a que participara de una comida de mujeres la tomó completamente desprevenida. Un hombre calvo de espalda estrecha la llevó hasta una sección del castillo en la que nunca había estado.

Ni bien ingresó a la elegante sala, dos mujeres se pusieron de pie. Una de ellas era muy joven, probablemente unos pocos años mayor que Rukia, y que poseía una hermosa cabellera cobriza envuelta en un pañuelo azul y un velo que le cubría la parte inferior del rostro. Tenía ojos grandes del mismo color de la plata, y le ofrecía una amplia y radiante sonrisa.

Cuando la mujer corrió a recibirla, Rukia se estremeció, pero solamente se le había acercado para tomarla de la mano con gentileza.

–Tú debes ser Rukia. Ven a sentarte con nosotras. Yo soy Orihime, y ella es Tatsuki –dijo la mujer a modo de presentación.

Rukia permitió que la condujeran hacía unos cojines que había alrededor de la mesa. La segunda mujer estaba sentada con la espalda recta y su rígido atuendo contrastaba enormemente con las diversas capas de seda que vestía Orihime. Su cabello era de color castaño oscuro y estaba rizado según la moda de las cortes serbias.

–¿Por qué estoy aquí? –preguntó Rukia en un tono de voz descortés por la confusión que sentía.

–Porque nadie sabía qué hacer contigo –expresó Tatsuki con frialdad, entrecerrando los ojos–. Cuando los hombres descubrieron el motivo por el que habías golpeado a esa pobre chica, se negaron a profundizar en el tema y nos pidieron que te habláramos sobre los asuntos femeninos.

–¿Entendías algo de lo que te estaba pasando? –Orihime se inclinó hacia delante, con la mirada llena de compasión–. ¡Probablemente te habrás asustado mucho! Pese a que yo sabía que me llegaría el momento de mis ciclos, ¡estuve al borde del desmayo cuando vi la sangre! Y tú estás aquí sola con tu hermano. Debes reunirte con nosotras para que te podamos enseñar y ayudar en lo que necesites –la mujer aplaudió con alegría–. ¡Será muy divertido!

–No me interesa nada de lo que puedan ofrecerme –Rukia permaneció inmóvil junto a la mesa.

–¡Oh, pero debes tener dudas al respecto! No tengas miedo ni vergüenza. Después de todo, las dos ya estamos casadas y podemos aclararte todas las dudas que se puedan presentar en esta nueva etapa de tu vida como una mujer.

–Ese es el destino que estoy tratando de evitar –murmuró Rukia.

–Entonces, eres una tonta –respondió Tatsuki.

–¡Sé amable con ella, Tatsuki! Habla así porque no entiende. ¡Ser esposa de un hombre es algo maravilloso! Isshin es muy atento y nos cuida mucho más de lo que hubiéramos imaginado –en la expresión de Orihime no había rastros de disimulo ni de misterio. Su declaración era igual de sincera que sus enormes y estúpidos ojos.

Rukia comenzaba a sentir aversión por aquella oveja tan sumisa en ese rebaño, claro que le producía curiosidad saber por qué la esposa del sultán se estaba tomando aquellas molestias al hablar con ella.

–¿Estás casada con Isshin? –Rukia pronunció el nombre del sultán con énfasis. En su mente no cabía la posibilidad que un hombre como él pudiera tener a una dulce oveja como esposa. Era como si el lobo retozara con los corderos.

–Las dos estamos casadas con él –Orihime sonrió con alegría y Rukia, horrorizada, se volvió hacia Tatsuki buscando confirmar semejante aberración a sus ojos.

–Así es –la sonrisa de Tatsuki representaba la llegada del invierno en comparación con la brillante primavera de la de Orihime–. Somos dos de sus numerosas esposas, entre otras concubinas que también tiene.

–Eso es repugnante –Rukia dio un paso hacia atrás, incluso dentro de sus estándares nunca se había imaginado aquello.

–Si no recuerdo mal –expresó Tatsuki–, tu padre tuvo otro hijo con una amante.

Rukia no respondió, pero su rostro confirmó las palabras de la muchacha. Pese a que nunca hablaban del otro Kenpachi, ella sabía de su existencia, el hijo bastardo de su padre.

–Así son las costumbres de aquí –Orihime gesticuló con entusiasmo, como si pudiera arrancar los pensamientos de la mente de Rukia y transformarlos en versiones mejoradas–. Los hombres pueden tener más de una esposa, siempre y cuando puedan mantenerlas. Es tradición que los sultanes tengan un harén. A todas nos aman y nos protegen por igual. ¡Es un gran honor ser una de sus esposas!

–Orihime es un poco ilusa –dijo Tatsuki en húngaro, luego de beber un sorbo de té de una de las tazas más delicadas que Rukia había visto en su vida. –Es una niña –continuó Tatsuki–. Piensa que es una princesa y que vive en un cuento de hadas. Para una chica como ella, el mayor logro de su vida ha sido que Isshin la eligiera como una de sus esposas. No sé si es sano que se mantenga en su mundo de fantasía.

–¿Y tú? –intrigada por la honestidad de Tatsuki, Rukia le respondió en húngaro.

–Estoy aquí por la misma razón que tú. Mi padre me hizo casar con Isshin para sellar una tregua con Serbia. Gracias a mí, Serbia es libre.

Pero Serbia no es libre, pensó Rukia, del mismo modo que Zaraki no podía gobernarse a sí mismo, y estaba sujeto al Rukongai como uno de sus distritos. Nunca permitiría que la obligaran a contraer matrimonio por conveniencia. Jamás podría ser tan agradecida e ingenua como Orihime, ni actuar como Tatsuki resignándose al destino que le había tocado para defender a su nación

Orihime cambió el tema y empezó a dar un discurso tan carente de contenido y fantasioso que Rukia estuvo a punto de comprender la actitud protectora que adoptaba Tatsuki hacia ella. El sinsentido tenía algo reconfortante.

Al final de la charla se enteró, entre otras cosas, que, si entraba en el edificio del harén, inevitablemente se convertiría en propiedad del sultán, ya que ese era el modo de proteger la línea de descendencia. Una vez que una mujer entraba sólo podía salir muerta o repudiada. Por los pocos comentarios que logró sacar de ellas, la primera opción era ínfimamente mejor que la segunda. En última instancia si el sultán moría, era el nuevo sultán quien decidía el destino de aquel harén.

Tatsuki se dio cuenta de la mirada de horror de Rukia y le esbozó una sonrisa sombría. Cuando terminó de comer, se limpió la boca con brusquedad y retomó la conversación en sobre temas del cuerpo femenino. Pero una frase de Tatsuki la acompaño en su regreso a su habitación

‒Cuanto antes dejes de luchar, la vida se te hará más fácil.

Nunca dejaría de luchar.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

No pasaron muchos días antes que tuviera que poner a prueba su voluntad.

El hombre frente a ella era alto, muy gordo. Su apariencia robusta causaba más asco que temor. Poseía una nariz grande y abultada hacia los lados, donde se le marcaban unas minúsculas venas de color púrpura. Tenía los ojos llorosos, la mandíbula frágil y los dedos tensos y cubiertos de anillos demasiado ajustados.

No cesaba de temblar por la edad, por alguna dolencia o por los nervios, a diferencia de ella que temblaba de rabia.

Radu oraba en silencio y le rogaba al dios que lo estuviera escuchando que su hermana no hiciera que los mataran a ambos. En ese momento se encontraban en una de las lujosas salas del palacio, en la que había más seda y oro que en toda la casta de Zaraki. Varios dignatarios murmuraban entre sí mientras esperaban su turno para hablar con Halil Pasha, aquel hombre desagradable que había obligado a Rukia y Radu a presenciar la primera tortura apenas se mudaron a Las Noches.

Radu solía aprovechar esas reuniones para familiarizarse con los miembros de la corte, pero estaba tan aterrado que solo podía mirar a Rukia, ella era su única compañía real en aquella atestada de personas que los miraban con desdén. Lo cierto era que no tenían amigos ni aliados, ya que Rukia siempre se encargaba que la lista de sus enemigos cada día creciera más.

Rukia permanecía con la vista fija en Halil Pasha, quien estaba arreglando los últimos detalles del contrato que la desposaría con el hombre otomano que estaba junto a ella.

–Tu padre estará encantado –dijo Halil Pasha, al mismo tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa a Rukia–. Para el linaje de los príncipes Zaraki, será un gran honor que contraigas matrimonio aquí.

El futuro cuñado de Radu firmó el papel. Los trazos de tinta se extendían a lo largo de la hoja al igual que las venas de su rostro.

Cuando Rukia empezó a hablar en un tono de voz claro y tranquilo, todos los allí presentes hicieron silencio. Estaban asombrados porque no esperaban que la mujer hablara. Probablemente no tendría permitido hablar en esas circunstancias, pero Radu sabía que a su hermana no le importaría.

–En nuestra noche de bodas –expresó ella–, te cortaré la lengua y me la tragaré. De esa manera, las dos lenguas que pronunciaron los votos matrimoniales serán mías y solo me habré casado conmigo misma. Lo más probable es que mueras desangrado, lo cual será lamentable, pero al menos no me transformaré en una viuda digna de compasión, sino que ocuparé el papel de ambos esposos.

Omaeda, el prometido de Rukia, dejó caer la pluma y una gota de tinta se derramó sobre el suelo de mármol. Halil Pasha se quedó mirándola fijo. Su delgada sonrisa se transformó en una expresión mucho más temible y peligrosa.

Radu quiso dirigirse hacia ellos en un intento desesperado de encontrar la forma para suavizar la situación. De pronto, el silencio que reinaba se vio interrumpido por una fuerte carcajada. Al volverse, Radu se sorprendió de ver que el chico que habían encontrado llorando en el jardín al que habían irrumpido estaba en la puerta junto a un hombre demacrado que llevaba gafas oscuras.

Cada vez que salían o se acercaban a algún palacio, Radu buscaba al muchacho con la mirada. No lo había vuelto a ver en los dos meses que habían pasado, pero no había perdido las esperanzas de encontrarse nuevamente con aquel amigo en potencia. Sin embargo, en ese preciso instante, las había perdido por completo. Seguro aquel joven de cabellos naranja aun recordaba la afrenta que su hermana le había causado con sus palabras y ahora veía la oportunidad perfecta de tomar venganza.

El chico susurró algo a su acompañante, quien dejó caer las cejas y le respondió en voz baja, frente a lo que el otro sacudió la cabeza y fijó la vista en Rukia con el rostro lleno de júbilo. Ella, por su parte, lo observaba con frialdad.

Radu se preguntaba a cuál de los dos hermanos matarían antes. ¿Acaso sería peor presenciar la muerte de Rukia y ser consciente de lo que le esperaba a él o…? No, definitivamente prefería que lo mataran primero a él porque ser el segundo sería muchísimo peor. Tal vez era una actitud poco generosa de su parte, pero Rukia era la culpable de todo.

El hombre cadavérico hizo señas a dos soldados que llevaban sombreros cilíndricos de latón con una larga solapa de paño blanco, lo cual demostraba que pertenecían a la categoría de los jenízaros. Segundos después, el hombre y el chico del jardín se dieron vuelta y partieron. Él los siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron de su vista.

El prometido de Rukia se parecía a los peces que había en las fuentes que rodeaban el castillo de Zaraki. Abría la boca, la cerraba y la volvía a abrir. En un determinado momento, hizo un gesto de desdén en dirección a Halil Pasha, al mismo tiempo que se aclaraba la garganta.

–Tal vez el sultán… –exclamó–. Tal vez se pueda llegar a otro acuerdo… Jamás cuestionaría las decisiones del sultán, pero…

El hombre estaba inquieto e indignado, pero por la expresión en el rostro de los allí presentes, era evidente que nadie tomaba en serio las amenazas de Rukia. Radu, por su parte, sabía que su hermana no estaba haciendo ninguna broma.

Los soldados se le acercaron.

–Ella vendrá con nosotros–informó uno de aquellos jenízaros a Halil Pasha.

Omaeda empezó a esbozar una sonrisa despectiva y arrogante, pero la intensidad con la que lo miraba la muchacha hizo que se paralizara. Por la forma en que se le abrieron los ojos de par en par, dejó en claro que, para él, no se trataba de una amenaza hecha a la ligera. Dio un paso hacia atrás.

La muchacha salió de la habitación detrás de los soldados sin siquiera echar un vistazo a su hermano. Un dragón nunca vacila ante las ovejas, se repetía mentalmente para darse valor. No permitiría que la vieran derrotada o abatida.

Halil Pasha los siguió con una extraña mirada, por lo que Radu se dio cuenta que el gran consejero la situación mejor que nadie y que no estaba nada contento con lo que estaba ocurriendo. Algo que no complaciera a un hombre de esa calaña definitivamente sería algo malo para la impertinente de su hermana mayor.

–¡Esperen! –Radu corrió tras ellos para alcanzarlos y extendió las manos en un gesto de súplica–. Por favor, ella no quiso causar ningún daño. Simplemente estaba bromeando. En el Rukongai, es habitual que los prometidos… se amenacen mutuamente, como muestra de cariño. Cuando nuestros padres se comprometieron, madre le dijo a padre que lo destriparía y que usaría sus intestinos alrededor del cuello como un adorno.

Los dos soldados se quedaron mirando a Radu. Evidentemente, no habían creído sus estúpidas mentiras. Rukia, por su parte, contuvo una carcajada. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquila?, pensó Radu sumido en la desesperación.

Basta, le rogaba él todas las noches. Deja de hacerlos enfadar, porque nos seguirán lastimando. Todo es tu culpa. Harás que nos maten a los dos.

Nadie te matará, había exclamado ella finalmente.

Pero si te matan a ti, yo quedaré solo y tendré ganas de morir.

Él no tenía deseo alguno de morir, pero definitivamente, no quería morir segundo. Sus ojos se toparon con los de su hermana y le recriminaron la traición. Ella ni se molestaba en fingir ser civilizada para salvarlos a ambos.

–Halil Pasha es la razón por la que yo soy prisionera en estas tierras y no permitiré que me quite más libertad –expresó ella en valaco, con un tono de voz despreocupado, como si no le importara que la estuvieran por llevar al patíbulo–. No puedo aceptar que un matrimonio político sea mi destino, porque equivaldría a que me hicieron a un lado y me olvidaron. Prefiero morir antes que ser olvidada.

–Jamás permitiré que eso ocurra –respondió Radu pese a que ni él sabía si se refería a que no dejaría que la mataran o que la olvidaran.

La verdad era que hubiese deseado contar con más opciones que esas dos.

–Nos ordenaron que la trasladáramos al ala sur –dijo uno de los jenízaros–. Si lo deseas, puedes venir con nosotros.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Radu se volvió nuevamente hacia los soldados, ellos trataban de tranquilizarle así que les regaló una sonrisa tan brillante como el sol de verano. Caminó junto a ellos, mientras les preguntaba de qué región provenían. Al poco tiempo, sabía cuáles eran sus nombres, sus diversas ocupaciones y lo que deseaban comer aquella noche. Los hombres no acercaron las manos a las espadas. Radu hizo todo lo posible por mantener la conversación ligera y amigable para que su hermana, que avanzaba en silencio por detrás de ellos, no tuviera otra reacción estúpida.

Los soldados les ordenaron que aguardaran en una banqueta dorada que estaba junto a dos enormes puertas de cobre, y se marcharon.

–Que nos dejen aquí probablemente equivalga a que te perdonarán la vida –Radu se hundió en el asiento, restregándose los ojos en señal de alivio.

–¿Cómo lo logras?

–¿A qué te refieres?

–¿Cómo haces que la gente te hable? ¿Acaso se debe a que eres varón?

Radu era consciente de que ella envidiaba su habilidad para lograr que las personas confiaran en él.

Mientras que la expresión de ella se asemejaba a la de un astuto zorro que estaba atacando a un ganado, la de él era similar a la de un ángel. Pero lo cierto era que a Radu le dolía que ella creyera que su actitud formaba parte de un truco. ¿Acaso alguna persona había sentido verdadero aprecio por él, o ella estaba en lo cierto? ¿Acaso solía engañar a todos con su lengua y su rostro?

–La gente es sensible a los buenos tratos, Rukia –exasperado, Radu alzó la vista hacia el dorado cielorraso–. Confían más en una sonrisa que en la promesa de que harás que se ahoguen en su propia sangre.

–Sí, pero mi promesa es más sincera que tu sonrisa –lanzó ella.

Por supuesto que ella tenía razón, ya que hacía una eternidad que sus sonrisas no eran más que maniobras falsas y desesperadas.

–Sí, pero nadie sabe la verdad –Radu lanzó un resoplido, tratando de mantener el buen humor para que su hermana permaneciera bajo control.

–Algún día lo sabrán, Radu. Algún día lo sabrán.

Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando se abrió la puerta que estaba junto a ellos. El hombre demacrado salió al vestíbulo. Su túnica negra era extremadamente austera para la corte, y su turbante parecía ser más funcional que elegante. Los observó con una mirada penetrante, ampliada por las gafas oscuras que llevaba. Radu nunca había visto algo semejante. Las piezas de vidrio estaban perfectamente cortadas y pulidas, y se posaban sobre el caballete de su nariz gracias a una larga tira metálica que conectaba ambas partes.

–Pueden entrar –expresó él, al tiempo que avanzaba y hacía un gesto hacia la puerta que quedaba detrás de sí.

Radu y Rukia obedecieron. Aquellos aposentos estaban ricamente amueblados. Todo estaba decorado con terciopelo azul, rojo y púrpura: los colores de la riqueza y la prosperidad. El suelo brillaba con tanta claridad que Radu podía ver su rostro reflejado sobre él. En el centro de la habitación, había una fuente de agua, y todas las paredes estaban guarnecidas por banquetas bajas y mullidas. Próximo a la fuente, el chico del jardín estaba sentado sobre uno de los doce lujosos cojines que se esparcían por el lugar.

–¡Aquí están! –aplaudió él con gran satisfacción, mientras se ponía de pie.

–¿Si, y dónde precisamente estamos? –preguntó Rukia.

–¡En mis aposentos!

–¿Y quién eres tú como para merecer tal estima del demonio?

Radu le dio un codazo a su hermana.

–¡Vamos! Soy el hijo del mismo demonio –el chico sonrió con picardía–. Soy Ichigo Kurosaki, hijo de Isshin Shiba.

–¡Santo Dios! –dijo Radu con la voz entrecortada, al tiempo que hacía una profunda reverencia. Desde su primer encuentro, había deseado volver a ver al joven y se había imaginado que podrían llegar a ser muy buenos amigos, pero Rukia lo había amenazado, había insultado a su padre e indudablemente continuaría haciéndolo. El temor que sentía Radu se había transformado en resignación, definitivamente nunca podría hacer amigos.

–Levántate. Yo pedí que los trajeran aquí.

–Sí, felicitaciones –dijo Rukia que, pese a que se había enterado de que se encontraban en los aposentos del hijo del sultán, permanecía inmóvil y con la expresión indiferente–. Pero aún no nos aclaras… ¿por qué estamos aquí?

–Porque aborrezco a Halil Pasha y a Omaeda.

–¿Y quién es Omaeda? –Rukia sacudió la cabeza, exasperada.

–¡Tu enamorado, por supuesto! El hombre al que prometiste que le cortarías la lengua para devorártela –Ichigo lanzó una carcajada y se dejó caer sobre un cojín de terciopelo del tamaño de un caballo–. Pensé que se iba a orinar encima, ¡se sentía tan humillado! ¡Y por una mujer! Ay, es un hombre vil y repugnante. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me alegraba tanto como hoy.

–Creí que castigarían a Rukia –Radu dio un paso hacia adelante, esperanzado.

–No –Ichigo negó con la cabeza mientras apoyaba los pies sobre otro cojín–. Pedí que la trajeran a ella y a ti también, supongo, a mis recámaras. Han decidido enviarme de nuevo a Karakura para gobernar la región, pero sospecho que se debe a que quieren librarse de mí porque a mi padre no le sirvo para nada y Tensa Zangetsu, mi mentor, que es quien los condujo hasta aquí, tampoco se lleva bien con Halil Pasha.

Rukia frotó sus pies con impaciencia. Radu la pellizcó, pero ella le retiró la mano de un golpe.

–¡Sí! Está bien, no seas impaciente enana, les diré la razón por la que están aquí –Ichigo chasqueó los dedos–. He solicitado que vinieran conmigo a Karakura, como mis acompañantes.

–Entonces, después de todo, sí me castigarán –Rukia se sentó sobre un cojín que estaba cerca de la puerta y suspiró.

–¡Ella no quiso decir eso! –luego de fulminarla con la mirada, Radu se volvió hacia Ichigo, tratando de que no se le notara en el rostro la ilusión que sentía frente a aquella propuesta. ¡Alejarse de aquel sitio, de los tutores y del jefe de los jardineros! Y, como si esto fuera poco, junto a Ichigo, el chico del jardín, con quien podría llegar a entablar una amistad. Ansiaba profundamente poder conocer a Ichigo, incluso cuando ya sabía de quién se trataba.

–Yo creo que sí lo quiso decir, pero no me importa –sonrió Ichigo–. Tu hermana parece ser una persona bastante entretenida.

–Anda con cuidado, en tal caso –con la espalda erguida y las manos entrelazadas delante de sí, Radu se acomodó en un cojín próximo al de Ichigo–. A ella no le agrada mucho entretener.

Rukia arrojó un cojín sobre la cabeza de Radu con extremada precisión. Ichigo observó toda la escena con el rostro rebosante de júbilo. Aunque Radu no supiera cómo interpretar las novedades, se animó a alimentar la semilla de esperanza que brotaba en su interior. Por primera vez, sintió que la sonrisa que brindaba a Ichigo no era falsa.

–¿Y si me niego? ¿Me obligarás a que te acompañe? ¿Acaso me castigarás o me mandarás a azotar? Todo eso y mucho más he afrontado en las cortes de tu padre –la sangre de Rukia se transformó en hielo–. No me incliné ante su dios ni su sultán, y tampoco lo haré ahora. Así que dime la verdad… ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí, Ichigo? No me dejaré gobernar, nunca seré una esclava.

–Nunca tuve la intención de ser tu amo –Ichigo observó con deleite como ella se le enfrentaba. Dejó caer la mano y la línea de su espalda, que hasta ese momento permanecía recta, se encorvó–. Ya tengo esclavos, maestros, guardias y un padre que me aborrece. Los quiero como amigos.

El corazón de Radu latía ferozmente de la emoción, no se esperaba este giro en los acontecimientos. El hijo del sultán quería ser su amigo.

–¿Por qué motivo querrías ser mi amigo? –como aquella no era la respuesta que Rukia esperaba, lanzó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

–¿Por qué? –Ichigo le sostuvo la mirada mientras le contestaba–. Porque no me dices lo que crees que quiero oír.

Radu sentía la necesidad de querer intervenir, pero tal parecía una guerra de voluntades y sabía que si se inmiscuía probablemente el resultado sería que ambos hermanos seguirían viviendo una vida miserable en el palacio del sultán. Por otro lado, la intensa mirada que Ichigo le proporcionaba a su hermana daba a entender que era una batalla personal donde el premio principal era abrirse camino hasta ella sin la ayuda de nadie.

–Lo más probable es que me tome la molestia de esforzarme para decirte cosas que no quieras oír.

Por un momento Ichigo bajó la mirada, como si sopesara su respuesta. Cuando alzó la vista sus ojos resplandecieron al toparse con los de ella, profundos y anhelantes, topacio contra amatista. Con una mueca divertida le contestó –Quizá es eso precisamente lo que me gustaría que hicieras

Sonrió. Una sonrisa torcida que dibujó en la expresión arrogante de su rostro un gesto de cierta picardía.

–Muy bien –exasperada, Rukia lanzó un resoplido–. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que tiene que hacer un amigo?

–Como nunca tuve ninguno, esperaba que tú me lo dijeras.

–Entonces, eres más estúpido de lo que aparentas. Radu es el que se empeña en entablar amistades, y yo soy la que logra que la gente quiera azotarnos.

Pero Ichigo no estaba dispuesto a ceder el terreno ya ganado, así que antes que Radu pudiera intervenir en la conversación se adelantó a contestar.

–Pues también trataré ese punto con tu hermano, más adelante. En tu caso y según recuerdo, me diste un consejo que me ayudó a evitar que me dieran latigazos. Me parece que esa es una base sólida de amistad –dijo, a la vez que se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia ella extendiéndole una mano en señal de amistad.

Rukia consideró detenidamente la propuesta. ¿Qué clase de hilos podría entretejer con esa oferta? Tiempo atrás, le había entregado su corazón a su amigo Renji y su pérdida la había destrozado. Pero lo cierto era que Ichigo no era hijo de una nodriza. Además, estaba Radu, sabía que una amistad con él también beneficiaría a su hermano. El hijo del sultán podría protegerlo de ser necesario, pero el sultán…

–Tu padre se opondrá a nuestra amistad. No nos ha mostrado demasiada amabilidad.

–No me importa lo que piense mi padre. Por si no lo has notado, a nadie le interesa lo que yo haga aquí. Todos me ignoran aquí, y en la ciudad de Karakura no será ninguna diferencia. Soy libre de hacer lo que deseo, aquí y allá.

–Eres muy afortunado.

–Entonces Rukia, ¿soy lo suficientemente afortunado como para considerarte mi amiga?

–Ay, está bien –al darse cuenta de que el castigo que esperaba nunca iba a llegar, Rukia se relajó un poco. No se habían librado por completo de Halil Pasha, el odiado consejero del sultán, ni mucho menos de las propuestas de matrimonio que seguramente le seguirán llegando, pero al menos por el momento estarían fuera de su vista, y eso ya era bastante.

–Estupendo. Bajo el lema de nuestra amistad, debo confesarte que envidio profundamente la cantidad de tiempo que pasas en compañía de los jenízaros en este palacio. Por lo que quiero que, cuando llegues a mi ciudad, no te acerques para entrenar con ellos.

–Y, bajo el lema de nuestra amistad, debo confesarte que tu envidia insignificante no me interesa en lo más mínimo. –Rukia colocó el pie detrás del tobillo de Ichigo y empujó su hombro contra el de él para que tropezara y cayera al suelo.

–¡Soy el hijo del sultán! –balbuceó con indignación.

–No, Ichigo, eres mi amigo –ella abrió la puerta, al tiempo que salía le devolvía una sonrisa torcida–. Y soy una amiga terrible.

Las carcajadas de él hicieron que los pasos de ella –siempre decididos y agresivos– se alivianaran casi por completo. Estaba segura, con Radu no tendría que desplegar los mismos encantos que había usado en ella, el tonto de su hermano menor estaría más que dispuesto a entablar una amistad con él.

Al observar la expresión sonriente del hijo del sultán, Rukia pensaba que Ichigo no sólo era el segundo hijo del hombre al que había jurado destruir, posible heredero de un Imperio que ella deseaba ver arder… sino también aquel por el cual Radu estaba cambiando su corazón. Aunque no era el único, su corazón también sin querer estaba cambiando, no completamente, pero si lo suficiente, quizá si se esforzara podría hacer un espacio a Ichigo en él.

* * *

Nota de la autora: El título de esta serie de historias es "Sólo tengo un mes para volver a enamorarme de ti" por ello es que hasta el momento me he basado en como Ichigo se fija en Rukia, para mi el amor se construye poco a poco, con la convivencia diaria, así como (a mi parecer) sucedió en Bleach (hasta vino la nación del fuego y atacó). Pero el primer encuentro es el importante. En esta oportunidad, Rukia le da ánimos a Ichigo (al mejor estilo de Lada) y en parte es esta forma de ser de ella la que lo cautiva. Luego al momento de la boda, creo que es allí donde Ichigo la comienza a tomar en serio y a diferencia de su versión shinigami, no se va con rodeos sino que actúa directamente y de frente. Con una sinceridad que es correspondida por ella, dejando fuera momentáneamente a Radu, quien tristemente me recuerda a Orihime (a quien por cierto convertí en la madrastra de Ichi jajajaja).  
Espero que les haya gustado. No sé si complete los 31 días, y en tal caso si los publique en la fecha correspondiente, ya que llevo tres días de atraso, pero haré el esfuerzo.


	4. Día 4

Quise con esta historia hacer un AU de colegio diferente a lo que siempre se ve: una Rukia o Ichigo maestro joven enamorado de su estudiante y con una diferencia de edad entre cinco y seis años. Me imaginé una diferencia de edad mayor, así que visualicé a Ichi enamorado de su maestra de preescolar, y este es el resultado. Espero que les guste.

Fecha de publicación: 06/08/2018

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Kubo Tite. El uso de estos no tiene fines de lucro, y sus derechos pertenecen a su autor.

Correspondiente al día 4 de agosto, un AU de Colegio.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Mi primer amor.

La primera vez que la vi, fue cuando apenas entraba al salón de clases. Tatsuki me comentaba sobre alguna serie nueva que estaba viendo en la televisión, pero apenas giró su rostro hacia los estudiantes que esperábamos ansiosos supe que nada de lo que dijeran en las siguientes horas quedaría grabado en mi cabeza.

Incapaz de ver otra cosa que no fuera su lindo rostro, su cabello negro suelto que le llegaba debajo de los hombros, una sonrisa tan dulce como el chocolate que preparaba mi madre, y lo más impactante: sus grandes ojos azules. En este momento no me avergüenza decir que fue amor a primera vista. Por lo menos de mi parte.

Ella se presentó a la clase, su nombre era extraño: Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia. Sin darme cuenta me vi a mí mismo repitiéndolo en voz baja, aunque no tan baja como hubiese querido ya que Tatsuki me escuchó, aunque solo había sido un susurro.

Desde entonces todos los días sonreía tontamente cada vez que ella llegaba, y me sentía muy desdichado cuando su amigo, un pelirrojo de lo más inadecuado, pasaba a buscarla al final del día.

A mi favor puedo decir que ella era mía durante las horas de clases, siempre se acercaba hasta mi puesto y conversaba conmigo. Se interesaba genuinamente por mis actividades. Siempre me apoyaba, asistía a mis partidos de futbol, así como a los torneos de karate. Llegué a descubrir que ella también practicaba las artes marciales, que también era buena en el kendo, sobre todo en una modalidad llamada _Zanjutsu_ , la cual no conocía, pero me parecía interesante.

Lo que si no compartía con ella, y tuve que callarme para no ofenderla, eran sus dibujos de conejos sin formas. Creo que Karin y Yuzu podrían hacerlo mejor, pero no me veía capaz de decírselo. Ella se veía tan linda cuando sacaba su cuaderno de dibujo para ilustrarme algún ejemplo, que si me hubiese pedido que usara un disfraz o una camiseta con ese conejo lo habría hecho sin chistar.

Este día me he arreglado más, estoy usando mi mejor ropa e incluso un poco de fragancia. Nada fuera de normal, pero reconozco que me veía muy guapo, y me sonrojé en cada oportunidad que alguna otra chica me lo decía. Yo sólo esperaba que fuera ella, Kuchiki Rukia, quien me halagara. Lo malo es que no tuve mucho tiempo para conversar con ella.

A la salida de clases, la esperé. Estaba absorto viendo las flores de cerezo, que no sé por qué me la recordaban, cuando ella salió de la escuela. Su vestido floreado ondeando gracias a la acción del viento vespertino. Casi podía sentir que caminaba en cámara lenta. Ella era perfecta, lo único disonante en ese momento era el hombre sentado en la motocicleta y que la esperaba desde hace diez minutos.

Nunca he sentido odio por nadie, pero este sujeto me molestaba, sobre todo cuando se inclinaba e intentaba besarla en los labios. Cosa que nunca ocurrió, ella jamás permitió que él se tomara ese tipo de atribuciones con ella en la escuela. Quizá el no podía ver, tan claro como lo veía yo, que para ella era sólo un amigo.

Era la hora que le demostrara a él que yo sería el dueño de su corazón.

Me levanté de la banca donde estaba sentado, y tomé unas flores blancas, Campanillas de Primavera, que había pedido al jardinero de la escuela. En ella depositaba mis esperanzas.

Con paso decidido me acerqué a ellos, y de una manera sería le pedí que me concediera unos minutos.

No creo que les haya comentado, pero Kuchiki Rukia es una joven muy bajita para su edad, pero aún así yo soy mas bajito que ella, por lo que se arrodilló hasta quedar a mi altura antes de contestarme.

‒ ¿Qué te gustaría hablar conmigo Ichigo-chan?

No me gustaban los honoríficos, por lo menos no escucharlos de su boca dirigidos a mí, muchas veces se lo había comentado, pero tal parecía que le gustaba verme con el ceño fruncido ya que siempre lo olvidaba.

Por un momento titubeé, sentí mis mejillas arder, pero sólo me bastó escuchar una leve risa proveniente del mandril pelirrojo que pretendía a mi maestra para tomar el valor necesario. Le ofrecí las flores a la vez que aprovechaba la distancia en la que nos encontrábamos para besar su mejilla.

Ambos nos sonrojamos, pero no le di tiempo a reaccionar cuando le abrí mi corazón.

‒ Yo la amo desde el primer momento en que la vi.

Ella cambió su expresión de sorpresa por una de tristeza, y eso me partió el corazón más que las palabras que estaría seguro me dedicaría.

‒ Ichigo, yo te quiero, pero no de esta manera. Eres uno de mis estudiantes favoritos. Sólo de ese modo te puedo querer.

No hubo sorpresa, me esperaba una respuesta así. Pero me había decidido y no he echaría para atrás.

‒Lo sé. En este momento no espero nada. Soy paciente.

‒Pero Ichigo-chan, no creo que hayas compren..

Tuve que interrumpirla a pesar de saber que era de mala educación, pero mi mamá acababa de llegar y ya no me quedaba tiempo.

‒Le he dicho que lo comprendo. Hasta pronto maestra. Que tenga unas felices vacaciones‒le regalé mi más sincera sonrisa y me dirigí hacia donde mamá me esperaba.

En el trayecto pude escuchar como el pelirrojo alababa mis valentía y madurez al asumir, lo que él consideraba, un rechazo. Pero ya había tomado una decisión, la verdad era mi corazón quien había elegido amar a Kuchiki Rukia. No había marcha atrás.

Mamá sabía de mis planes y por ello me había dado el tiempo necesario, ella decía que el primer amor era importante. Mi padre, por otra parte, lloraba al pensar que hijo estaba enamorado de su maestra del jardín de infancia, y que por ello siempre me gustarían mujeres que me cuadruplicaran -he tenido que buscar el significado en un diccionario- la edad.

Creo que no comprendían que ella no sólo era mi primera ilusión, mi primer amor a los seis años, sino el único amor que tendría en la vida. Recuerdo que lloré mucho por su causa en esas vacaciones. Cuando comenzó el nuevo años escolar yo estaba en la primaria pero ella ya no daba clases en el jardín de niños.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Esta tarde la he vuelto a ver. Los años no pasan por ella. Se veía tan guapa, su cabello en antaño largo por debajo de los hombros, ahora le llegaba hasta la cintura. A pesar de que durante muchos años guardé su imagen fresca en mi memoria, ahora que la he vuelto a ver noto en ella cosas que en mi tierna infancia era incapaz de distinguir, como lo ancho de sus caderas, lo tersa que se ve su piel, el hoyuelo que se forma en sus mejillas al reír, e incluso el redondo trasero en los vaqueros que lleva puesto.

A su lado la acompaña una niña pelirroja de ojos azules. Mis peores temores se habían confirmado: la señorita Kuchiki se había casado con el Brayan. Esa niña era una mezcla entre ambos, aunque la belleza la había heredado de su madre.

No recordaba que fuera tan bajita en aquella época, pero bueno yo crecí demasiado así que no puedo culparla por eso.

Nuestro encuentro fue muy casual, yo estaba saliendo de mi primera guardia nocturna en el hospital, y me las encontré en la estación del tren. La niña llevaba el uniforme de la academia Gotei 13, y conversaban alegremente.

No soy chismoso ni me gusta meterme en conversaciones ajenas, pero no pude evitarlo cuando la pequeña pecosita Ichika, según escuché que la llamaba tal como la flor de la fresa, le comentaba que este fin de semana estaría en la playa con su papá que le presentaría su nueva novia, y que ya era hora que rehiciera su vida.

No creo que fuera una casualidad, ni que yo estuviera en el lugar y en el momento adecuado. Yo creo que estaba destinado, que así debía ser. Ella estaba en el otro extremo del hilo rojo anudado en mi meñique.

La niña se bajó dos estaciones más adelante y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla de su madre. Yo aproveché y me senté en el asiento vacío que antes ocupó la pequeña.

‒Hola Rukia‒la saludé sin temor.

Su primera reacción fue de confusión, frunció el ceño mientras estudiaba mis facciones hasta que al fin ató los cabos.

‒ ¿Ichigo-chan? ‒musitó sin querer.

Tendría que trabajar desde ahorita en quitar esos honoríficos si quería tener, aunque fuera sólo una primera y única cita con ella. ‒Sólo Ichigo por favor. Ya no eres mi maestra de preescolar.

La sincera sonrisa que ella me regaló me confirmó que aún me recordaba con cariño. Tenía esperanzas.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** A todos nos ha pasado que nos hemos deslumbrado por algún maestro. En mi caso fue mi profesor de Historia Contemporánea. Este moreno tan carismático e inteligente ha sido el único docente que ha conseguido que yo llegara tempranos, a las 7 am, a una clase en un día sábado. Un día incluso no me di cuenta que era feriado hasta que llegué y vi toda la institución cerrada. Lo bueno es que no había nadie cerca para morirme de la vergüenza, pero esa anécdota todavía se cuenta en las reuniones familiares, y Diana, mi hermana mayor no se cansa de repetirla. Por cierto te amo hermanita, y te extraño mucho.


	5. Día 5

Había decidido no publicar todos los días, porque muchas veces no tengo tiempo para ello, pero cuando comencé a escribir este one-shot me lo planteé como un reto (que doy por perdido), muchas veces quise borrarlo, pero me obligué a terminarlo. No siempre te enamoras de alguien a primera vista, o incluso en la segunda jajaja hay diferentes maneras de llegar a enamorarse. Esta es mi visión de cómo una Rukia termina interesándose en una Fresa líder de escuadrón. Comentarios al final.

por cierto gracias a quienes me han dejado sus comentario e impresiones incluso por privado, también a quienes están siguiendo esta historia y a quienes la han agregado entre sus favoritas. Espero que les guste.

Fecha de publicación: 12/08/2018

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Kubo Tite. El uso de estos no tiene fines de lucro, y sus derechos pertenecen a su autor.

Correspondiente al día 5 de agosto, un AU del Futuro.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Ángel y demonio.

Había llegado el día, e Ichigo estaba frente a sus superiores. El director Yamamoto le había pedido que escogiera a conciencia a cada uno de los integrantes del nuevo escuadrón. Ellos serían, en el ejercicio de simulación, parte de la tripulación del RX, un nuevo prototipo de nave de exploración y que apenas estaba en fase pruebas. Por lo visto ellos serían el conejillo de indias de ese experimento de la academia.

Ichigo terminó de escuchar atentamente cada una de las indicaciones, no tendría mucho que pensar, en la Academia Espacial su unidad era considerada una de las más avanzadas, y todos sus tutores así lo avalaban. Pero de acuerdo con Yamamoto, sólo podía escoger cadetes del primer año para ejecución del ejercicio, así que eso dejaba a Tatsuki, Inoue, Chad e Ishida fuera de la ecuación.

Una vez culminada la reunión regresó a las barracas, a esa hora del día todos estarían en clases por lo que aprovechó el poco tiempo que tendría para buscar en la red de la Academia Espacial los alumnos disponibles.

Hace poco tiempo que había logrado terminar un programa al que había bautizado Zangetsu y que le ayudaba a infiltrarse dentro de la red sin ser descubierto. Este había sido un proyecto muy ambicioso en el que estuvo trabajando durante sus últimas vacaciones en la tierra pero que no se había atrevido a usar dada la dualidad que estaba tomando el software, ya que cuando lo activaba en modo de defensa le permitía acceder de forma segura a cualquier sitio en el ciberespacio, el problema radicaba cuando entraba en modo de ofensiva, en esos momentos Zangetsu solía tomar cualquier sistema que pudiera implicar una amenaza y borrarlo sin dejar menor rastro del código fuente invasor. Igualmente podía violar una gran cantidad de cortafuegos para acceder a cualquier servidor. Recordó que en una oportunidad ingresó al servidor de una de las torres de terra-formación en Marte creando una pequeña tormenta tropical en cuestión de segundos.

Ichigo esbozó una sonrisa al recordar aquella travesura, eso había sido precisamente en su segundo año. Nadie pudo determinar la identidad del hacker o por le menos casi nadie. Ishida le había descubierto, pero también sin decirle nada le había ayudado borrando los pocos rastros que había dejado Zangetsu en la red.

Necesitaría un segundo al mando tan confiable como Ishida Uryuu, así que por allí debería comenzar en su búsqueda. Tomó su consola personal y se abrió acceso a través del Dangai, la plataforma tecnológica que gestionaba el desempeño de los estudiantes en el primer ciclo de formación, y así obtuvo una lista con los cinco mejores en desempeño. Rápidamente descartó a esos candidatos, todos parecían ser el tipo correcto de estudiantes, los niños buenos de la escuela.

Si bien era cierto, necesitaba a alguien que cumpliera con ciertos requisitos, también lo era que esta persona debía ser, por sobre todas las cosas, alguien leal. Una persona en quien pudiera confiar su vida sin dudar. Dejaría esa vacante para el final.

El siguiente puesto a ocupar sería para el Teniente Comandante del Departamento de Ingeniería. En su escuadrón ese puesto lo habría ocupado Chad, aunque en algunos ejercicios especiales Ishida había tomado su lugar. Zangetsu le estaba mostrando en estos momentos los perfiles de candidatos, Kurotsuchi Nemuri parecía que podría darle el perfil. Por el nombre supuso que sería la hermana menor de Nemu, por lo que se arriesgaría con la chica. Esperaba que fuese tan inteligente como su hermana.

Para el Departamento de Comunicaciones también necesitaría alguien como Tatsuki, una chica ruda capaz de hablar en cualquier lenguaje y sobre todo experta en telecomunicaciones, electrónica, criptografía y ordenadores. Este cargo exigía un perfil muy difícil de dar. Luego de pasearse por varias opciones optó por una chica, Satsuki Yatouji, perteneciente al planeta Clamp. Nunca había trabajado con alguien que no fuera terrícola, pero estaba seguro que se vería perfecto en su hoja de servicio trabajar con esa chica en su bando. Además, de acuerdo con los datos que Zangetsu le había mostrado, parecía como si la chica realmente se entendiera con las máquinas, incluso a un nivel de casi mimetizarse con ellas.

La elección del Teniente Comandante del cuerpo médico fue sencilla, allí tendría a Yamada Hanataro, al cual conoció luego de una pelea, en la cual quedó un poco malherido. Hanataro lo atendió de manera clandestina evitándole así una infracción y por consiguiente una degradación. Asignaría la jefatura del Departamento de Seguridad a su hermana Karin. Nadie le había dicho algo sobre reglas para estas licitaciones.

Con la plantilla casi llena volvía al problema del segundo al mando y Teniente Comandante del Departamento de Operaciones.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Rukia seguía de pie, estoica, mientras escuchaba la sentencia del Comité Disciplinario de la Armada Estelar. Sería degradada por una estupidez. Esta era la tercera falta que cometía, más bien que le descubrían, la cual ameritaba su expulsión de la Escuela de Batalla, pero por tratarse de la hija del Embajador Kuchiki Sojun le sería condonada su falta. Sinceramente ya estaba harta de esas consideraciones dada la influencia de su padre, claro que, en estas circunstancias le venía como anillo al dedo ya que estaba decidida a no traicionar a Hinamori y Matsumoto. Sabía que Hitsugaya sería un buen líder para su pelotón ahora que sería degradada y asignada a otro grupo de acuerdo con las palabras del Almirante Ukitake.

Se relajó, pronto todo terminaría, no se quedaría más tiempo allí.

Pasó su vista por el juzgado y pudo ver que en el público se encontraba Abarai Renji, el número uno de su hermano mayor el Capitán Kuchiki Byakuya, quien supuso estaba allí para asegurarse que se siguieran los debidos procedimientos dada su alcurnia. En privado le había recomendado que delatara a los miembros de su compañía que habían cometido la falta. En cambio, Rukia se mantuvo en silencio y sólo habló cuando se le ordenó. Narró los hechos con la frialdad típica de su raza ciñéndose a su nuevo código moral, pero no delató a sus amigas.

Los shinigamis del planeta Seireitei eran conocidos por la supresión de sus sentimientos al momento de la batalla, lo que los convertiría en excelentes combatientes de no ser por su práctica constante de la no violencia para resolver conflictos. Claro que Kuchiki Rukia era diferente.

Dado que shinigamis y humanos guardaban una similitud, incluso a niveles cromosómicos, su padre Sojun no vio ningún problema en contraer segundas nupcias con una humana, Yachiru Unohana, madre de la joven Hisana y la pequeña Rukia.

En su niñez, dado su origen fue el hazmerreír de sus compañeros en la sociedad humana, por lo cual se obligó a si misma a elegir para el resto de su vida adoptar sólo la cultura shinigami como modus vivendi. Pese esto, desde que ingresó a la Escuela de Batalla Rukia había sufrido un conflicto interno entre la razón y la lógica shinigami contra las emociones y sentimientos de su herencia humana.

Las enseñanzas de Shiba Kaien eran diametralmente opuestas a todo lo que ella había elegido, pero a la vez era lo que realmente necesitaba. Gracias a Shiba Kaien y a su esposa Miyako, Rukia había conseguido el anhelado equilibrio que requería. Ya no se consideraba más una persona incompleta.

Era una nueva Rukia. Por lo que, en otro momento, no le habría importado si la ponían incluso bajo el mando de alguien tan desequilibrado como Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, pero ya estaba cansada y sólo quería irse de baja.

Desde niña siempre quiso dedicarse a una vida militar, y perseguir su verdadera vocación que era ingresar a la Infantería Móvil. Ahora con esta via negada pensaba convertirse en historiadora.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Cansado de buscar por horas a alguien que le diera el perfil que necesitaba para su nuevo escuadrón, Ichigo decidió que era el momento adecuado para tomarse un descanso por lo que se dirigió al comedor. Aprovecharía los últimos momentos con sus amigos antes de tener que trasladarse hacia los nuevos barracones.

Al parecer todos los estudiantes conversaban sobre un nuevo traslado, una cadete de la Escuela de Batalla había solicitado su ingreso a la Academia Espacial. No podía creerlo, ¿Desde cuándo los combatientes buscaban una vida de paz recorriendo galaxias?

Aunque eran dos ramas de la defensa aeroespacial, los miembros de la Flota Estelar no se llevaban bien con la Armada Estelar, era algo que incluso a nivel de sus instituciones de formación -la Academia Espacial y la Escuela de Batalla respectivamente- era tangible. Como el agua y el aceite, no se mezclaban.

No conocía el inicio de dicha rivalidad, pero siempre había existido hasta la consideraban una tradición. Eran llamados los eternos rivales: ángeles contra demonios.

Sentía lastima por esa pobre cadete, ya que dentro de la Academia no le esperaba nada bueno.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Si alguien le decía en un futuro que Kuchiki Byakuya no tenía sentido del humor estaba segura que terminaría riéndose de esa persona, ya que su medio hermano tenía sin temor a equivocarse el sentido del humor más negro y retorcido que conocía. Porque sólo a alguien así se le habría ocurrido la brillante de idea de obligarla a pedir un traslado a la Academia Espacial cuando en realidad sólo deseaba pedir la baja de la escuela y encontrar su propio camino en otra profesión.

Quizá Byakuya la estaba castigando, o en el último caso dándole una lección de humildad, luego de la acalorada discusión que había tenido con sus padres. Su madre había sido una mujer razonable, pero también se había puesto de lado de Byakuya y su padre.

En conclusión, ahora se encontraba frente a las puertas de su nuevo escuadrón, Rukia pudo apreciar, desde su ubicación, como unos chicos que estaban cerca de la puerta le miraron y luego la ignoraron.

Eran menores, como si fueran del primer año, los chicos terminaron haciendo como si no le hubieran visto, siguiendo con sus conversaciones, tumbados o sentados en las literas, comentando sobre la nueva unidad y el propósito de ascenderlos y llevarlos a su primera simulación.

En otras circunstancias Rukia se habría sentido desorientada, pero ya era la tercera vez que confirmaba en su consola personal cuales eran los barracones asignados a su nuevo escuadrón y definitivamente era ese: el número catorce.

A pesar de lo jóvenes que eran, aquellos chicos eran mucho más altos que Rukia, claro que ella no era muy alta para su edad.

Intentó ver cuál de ellos era el líder, pero casi todos estaban vestidos con su uniforme de noche o sus pijamas. Muchos habían sacado sus consolas, pero pocos estaban estudiando.

Rukia dio un paso adelante y entró en el dormitorio. Su presencia dentro de la estancia fue advertida inmediatamente.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó una chica de cabellos negros y anteojos que ocupaba la litera superior más próxima a la puerta.—. ¿Te has perdido pequeña diablita?

Rukia frunció el ceño, dado el apodo que había usado la chica era evidente que todos sabían que venía de la Escuela de Batalla.

—Parece ser que sí, creo —dijo Rukia usando un tono amable y una aprendida sonrisa que denotaba gentileza—. ¿Me podrías decir dónde queda el dormitorio de la escuadra catorce? He sido trasladada.

Mostró su papel a la chica, quien obviamente parecía ser un centinela.

—Estás en el escuadrón catorce.

La chica alargó la mano hacia el papel. Rukia lo retiró, justo lo necesario para ponerlo fuera de su alcance.

—Parece ser que tengo que entregárselo a la cadete Kurosaki.

—Pues es tu día de suerte, yo soy Kurosaki Karin —dijo otra joven ubicada frente en otra litera.

—Realmente busco a Kurosaki Ichigo —aclaró Rukia— ¿podrías decirme quien es ella?

Una pequeña risa escapó de varios cadetes, pero Rukia no le dio gran importancia.

Otro chico se sumó a la conversación, un pelirrojo alto, con cara de pocos amigos, hombros anchos y, desgraciadamente para Rukia, parcialmente desnudo. Tal parecía que acaba de llegar de las duchas y que no había alcanzado a vestirse por completo.

—No es ella, es el. Ichigo es un nombre de varón. —comentó con un dejo de molestia en la voz— Yo soy Kurosaki Ichigo, cadete shinigami.

—Tiene nombre de niña, me disculpo por la confusión. Lo que me lleva a aclarar que mi nombre no es shinigami, es Kuchiki Rukia. He aquí mi orden de traslado, ahora ¿me puede decir dónde debo ubicarme, cadete Kurosaki?

Unos cuantos se rieron, hasta que el ceño fruncido del líder pelirrojo se arrugó más, se divertiría con esa chica. Era la primera vez que veía a un shinigami demostrar algo parecido a sentimientos.

—¿Cuántos años tienes, cadete Kuchiki? —le preguntó Ichigo con un tono autoritario y formal.

—Casi diecisiete.

Con el mismo tono de voz que antes, le replicó:

—He preguntado cuántos años tienes, no cuántos años casi tienes.

—Tengo dieciséis años, diez meses y nueve días.

Ichigo tomó nota mental de la fecha de cumpleaños de aquella chica.

—Pertenecías a la Infantería

Aquella no era una pregunta, pero aun así Rukia decidió confirmárselo.

—Así es.

—Siendo una Kuchiki, es raro que tomaras como primera opción la Escuela de Batalla. ¿Le tienes miedo al viaje espacial?

Rukia entendió las implicaciones en esa sencilla pregunta, ya que muchas personas tenían miedo de los viajes espaciales por perder contacto con sus seres queridos para siempre. Algo que no pasaba con los shinigamis ya que no sentían ese apego sentimental innecesario, además ella comprendía mejor que nadie la lógica en la propulsión por curvatura que era la nueva tecnología que se probaría con las naves RX.

—No. — contestó serenamente. Ese no era su caso.

—Me intrigas cadete. A tu edad y con tu herencia ya deberías ser la capitana de tu propia nave, pero elegiste la infantería como primera opción, y ahora te castigan -aun no entiendo por qué- enviándote a mí escuadrón. Lo que me lleva a preguntarme dos cosas: ¿qué hiciste para que la Escuela de Batalla te dejara libre?, porque dudo que pidieras tu cambio de manera voluntaria. Y ¿qué piensas hacer para que te expulsen de la Academia Espacial? Porque estoy seguro que no te vas a quedar mucho tiempo entre nosotros.

Su discurso carecía de lógica en algunos aspectos, pero a su favor podía decir que había resumido bien los aspectos generales de su situación.

—En relación con la primera pregunta considere esto señor: si mi falta fuera tan grave no estaría aquí por más influencias que pudiera tener. Con respecto a la segunda, he aceptado las consecuencias de mis acciones, por lo cual no me resistiré ni intentaré sabotear a su escuadra. En resumen, no debe temer que haga algo en contra de sus niños.

Hasta ese momento reinaba un tenso silencio en el dormitorio. Todos estaban atentos. Nunca habían visto a un shinigami, eran una raza bastante reservada y por lo general no solían emigrar de su planeta, en el cual cohabitaban con otra raza humanoide, los vizards. Eso sin contar que aquella chica provenía de la Escuela de Batalla, algo inexplicable dada la naturaleza pacífica y perfectamente en control que poseían.

—Bien, entonces te permitiré formar parte de mi jardín de infancia cadete mini-gami.

Rukia alzó una ceja ante el mote que le había asignado Kurosaki, tenía que darle un punto por la originalidad. Mantuvo silencio mientras con la mirada le preguntaba donde debía ubicarse.

—Puedes tomar cualquier litera. —respondiendo Ichigo a la pregunta no verbalizada. El ambiente se destensó mágicamente, y solo en aquel instante Rukia fue consciente de que los otros chicos observaban en silencio, pero atentos. Se sorprendió, por unos minutos habían desaparecido de su entorno. Jamás había experimentado una experiencia igual, su manejo de los entornos hostiles era perfecto, siempre había podido ver incluso hasta el movimiento de las partículas de polvo en el aire.

Con una leve inclinación pasó a tomar una litera que estaba el fondo, y donde la luz del pasillo apenas le molestaría, pero desde el cual tenía completa visibilidad de sus compañeros.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Ichigo terminó de vestirse con el pijama de la academia y tomó su consola. Tenía un mensaje de Zangetsu. Últimamente se activaba automáticamente, y ya estaba comenzando a preocuparle perder el control del software.

—Tampoco es como si tuvieras muchas opciones Rey, ella es la mejor. ¡Tenemos una reina por fin!

Ichigo comenzaba a odiar el humor negro de Zangetsu, quien seguidamente, y sin ser solicitado, le mostró el perfecto historial de la cadete Kuchiki. Un expediente sólo manchado por tres faltas disciplinarias.

—Demasiadas tratándose de una shinigami, reflexionó en voz baja Ichigo— consideraba que nacían con un palo en el trasero y por ello eran tan rectos. Algo en ella es diferente.

Sin esperar la solicitud, Zangetsu le mostró el informe genético de la señorita Kuchiki, lo que evidentemente había despertado una curiosidad en él. ¿Qué tan humana podría llegar ser esa chica? Se propuso como meta llevarla al extremo.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Los primeros ejercicios de simulación se ejecutaron entre las típicas discusiones en el puente. En el último día de la primera semana, era el turno de Rukia de cumplir las funciones de primer oficial. Y por quinto día consecutivo, Ichigo acababa de matarla por un bien mayor: salvar al resto de la tripulación, así como a los especímenes que habían recogido de un planeta cuya estrella estaba a punto de explotar.

En este simulacro, estaban escapado de la explosión al usar el principio de propulsión por curvatura, pero para ello tuvo que dejar a su número uno en la superficie del planeta dada la imposibilidad de transportar a la pequeña exploradora a la nave mientras tomaban impulso para viajar a velocidad warp*.

Tal como había sucedido en los días previos, Ichigo tenía una justificación para sus acciones. Técnicamente estaban conociendo los alcances de la nave, por lo cual era permisible estas maniobras, claro que Rukia sospechaba que su líder lo hacía adrede.

Decidió que debía confrontarlo inteligentemente. «He aprendido todo lo que puedo aprender de ti, Kurosaki. Ahora te regresaré las lecciones» se dijo Rukia.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Ichigo se había divertido mucha con las pocas reacciones que Rukia mostró a cada escenario que plateaba y que por lo visto no entraba dentro de su mente tan rígida y calculadora. Había llevado el juego a niveles más entretenidos sin perder el enfoque real que aquel ejercicio táctico le exigía.

Tan concentrado estaba en el deleite de sus victorias contra las emociones de Rukia que no advirtió la presencia de alguien más a su lado. Karin se extrañó al ver a su hermano sonreír sin razón aparente. Esperaba que no se estuviera volviendo loco por tantas presiones en la academia.

—¿Debo preocuparme?

Ichigo exhaló profundamente al verla, su ceño fruncido regresó al rostro.

—No sé de qué hablas Karin. Sé un poco más específica.

—Hablo de Kuchiki, y la forma en como la tratas—la ceja arqueada de Ichigo le daba a entender que no alcanza a ver su punto—. La llevas más allá del límite, siempre estás forzándola en cada ejercicio, la obligas a ejecutar acciones como si estuvieras buscando quebrarla… no sé, es como si desearas arrancarle algo que no tiene o no quiere darte. Haces con ella lo que te viene en gana, y la tonta obedece tus órdenes.

—Creía que los comandantes de escuadrón podían hacer lo que quisieran con sus cadetes en las prácticas.

—Puedes ordenar al sol que dejé de brillar y no por eso perderá su luz. "Sólo hay que pedir a cada uno, lo que cada uno puede dar … ya que la autoridad se apoya antes que nada en la razón. Si ordenas a tu pueblo que se tire al mar, el pueblo hará la revolución"

—Pues "yo tengo derecho a exigir obediencia, porque mis órdenes son razonables." —replicó sin perder la tranquilidad— Vamos Karin, ¿acaso olvidaste que yo les leía El Principito por las noches a Yuzu y a ti? No puedes citarlo tan impunemente en mi presencia.

Entendía un poco la preocupación de su hermana, hasta cierto punto se había comportado como un matón con Kuchiki Rukia.

—Escucha, Karin, los comandantes tienen la autoridad que tú les permitas tener. Cuanto más obedeces, más poder tienen sobre ti. Rukia ya lo sabe, mejor que nadie he de decirlo, y por eso ha comenzado a resistirse pasivamente. Te seré sincero, esto es sólo un juego, sólo quiero ver cuánto le durará esa máscara shinigami.

—Ella no usa una máscara hermano, es shinigami. Además, para ser un juego me parece que te estás encariñando demasiado —no se le había escapado que su hermano había llamado a Kuchiki por su nombre con cierta familiaridad—. Olvidas que esto sólo es un ejercicio de adiestramiento para ella. Si estuviera en su lugar ya te habría denunciado por acoso.

Ichigo se abstuvo de corregir a su hermana en relación con la raza de Rukia, si en la academia creían que ella era mitad humana y mitad shinigami no sería por él por quien descubrirían la verdad oculta.

—Qué hostilidad, Karin. Creía que éramos hermanos. Es necesario que me pinche con algunas espinas si quiero oler la fragancia tan perfecta de una rosa silvestre.

—En este momento te hablo como tu hermana. Creo que puedes tener razón respecto a la importancia de las simulaciones en la academia y que es necesario ponernos a prueba, pero Kuchiki no es una rosa silvestre. Temo que esto sea sólo una distracción de tu parte y que en realidad estés forzando una situación porque no sabes cómo manejar lo que comienzas a sentir por ella.

—Ahora sí que te has ido por la tangente. Estás sobredimensionando las cosas.

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en el rostro de Karin, su hermano podría ser cerrado incluso consigo mismo, hasta el punto de no percatarse de la forma como se comportaba cuando Kuchiki estaba cerca.

—No te olvides, te conozco desde que nací. Pero no sigamos llevando la discusión por ese camino —suspiró y tomo asiento a su lado—. Se acercan las prácticas finales, ya va siendo hora que elijas a tu primer oficial.

—¿Y quién te ha dicho que no la he escogido ya? Es más, esta semana la he sacrificado en varias oportunidades con el propósito de ver cuál sería el comportamiento del resto de la tripulación en su ausencia, y estoy conforme con los resultados.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Algunas veces los soldados pueden tomar decisiones más inteligentes que las órdenes que han recibido, esa era la razón por la cual Kurosaki Ichigo había sido escogido para liderar uno de los grupos de cadetes que probarían ‒en un ambiente controlado de simulación‒ la nueva tecnología RX para los viajes espaciales.

Es sus primeros dos años en la academia había sido tomado por un rebelde e indisciplinado, pero la verdad era que en cada clase, ejercicio o simulación había demostrado una agudeza y rapidez en la toma de decisiones críticas que a otros le habrían supuesto conflictos incluso a niveles morales. Rukia sería tonta si le subestimara.

No tenía la intención de vengarse de Kurosaki por haber golpeado su orgullo la primera semana. Pero sí tenía el propósito de procurar que no pudiera hacerle lo mismo otra vez. En la siguiente semana puso de lado sus razonamientos lógicos y comenzó a guiarse más por sus instintos humanos, tomando decisiones basadas en emociones sin perder la objetividad.

Cometió algunos errores, pero a la vez empezó a sentirse a gusto en el entramado del batallón, y volvió a ocupar el lugar de primer oficial sin que esta vez Kurosaki aplicara alguna medida que terminara con ella sacrificada o degradada. Al final de la semana sólo había muerto en una oportunidad y había sido cuando ejercía funciones de oficial en jefe de seguridad.

Al momento de hacer el balance final lo consideró positivo, aunque su récord académico había bajado una decimas del cien perfecto al que estuvo acostumbrada toda su vida.

Iba por los pasillos de la academia que daban a la azotea del edifico donde se ubicaban las barracas. Eran pasadas las nueve de la noche, por lo que ya debería estar en su cama, no obstante, había hecho un largo recorrido por las instalaciones de la academia espacial que aún no conocía. Quería ver la luna terrestre antes de irse a dormir ya que esta noche habría un eclipse.

El sonido de unas voces la pusieron en alerta, con mucho sigilo quiso dar la vuelta y regresar, cuando escuchó la voz de su líder. Estaba a mitad de una acalorada discusión con otro cadete.

—No les voy a permitir que lo hagan. No me puedo creer que te hayas dejado cegar por toda esta porquería, Ishida. Ellos decidieron que soy bueno para el programa, pero no tuvieron el interés en preguntarme si yo consideraba que el programa era bueno para mí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no te das de baja y regresas a casa Kurosaki?

Ichigo sonrió tortuosamente.

—Porque no puedo. —Dio un manotazo al aire—. Porque amo el espacio, amo volar, desde pequeño deseo recorrer mundos y estoy cerca de lograrlo, de obtener mi libertad.

—¿Por qué no aceptas el puesto de capitán entonces?

—Ya veo, sólo has estado aquí un año y te crees que esta gente es normal. Pues no lo es. La prisa con la que desean entrenar los futuros capitanes para sus naves de exploración RX es preocupante.

—Ve a descansar Kurosaki. Has estado bajo mucha presión. Mañana veremos las cosas con cabeza fría.

—Adelántate, necesito despejar la mente.

Ishida suspiró, por el momento le permitiría asimilar la noticia. A él mismo le había costado creer que la única razón para acelerar el proceso de entrenamiento y graduación de cadetes estaba asociada con el fin de recorrer nuevos mundos. Pero enfrentarse a la verdad, la inminente guerra contra los habitantes del Hueco Mundo era un tema difícil.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Los estaban preparando para una ofensiva unida, y lo peor de todo era orquestado por los Quincy, el clan al que pertenecía su madre. Los mismos Quincy que lo habían infiltrado en la academia para que fuese su espía.

Maldijo en silencio el día en que fueron obligados a entrar en ese juego a cambio de la vida de Yuzu.

Ichigo se acercó a la orilla del edificio, sentándose en el borde. Desde su ubicación Rukia podía apreciar las facciones masculinas del hombre que comandaba su escuadrón. No era ciega como para no ver lo atractivo que era el muchacho, pero algo en su expresión vulnerable y atormentada le otorgaba un encanto mayor.

Un pequeño temor se anidó en su corazón. Estaba comenzando a sentir algo por el odioso líder de su escuadrón.

—He estado pensando si matarte o no. Sal de las sombras para poder ver tu rostro y decidirme.

Rukia se sorprendió de ser descubierta, contaba con el refugio que le proporcionaban aquel rincón oscuro, pero con la luna llena en el cielo no podía hacer mucho así que salió con toda calma.

—Lo lamento cadete Kurosaki. No fue mi intención.

—Me gusta cuando me sorprendes Kuchiki. No sabía que eras capaz de fisgonear e incluso de sonrojarte.

—No me he sonrojado—replicó un poco avergonzada notando que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder, sin negar que estuviera escuchando a escondidas.

Ichigo se acercó calmadamente, le agradaba la actitud tan radical ‒en relación con sinceridad‒ que ella tenía. Se puso a la altura de sus ojos.

—Pues ahora lo estás.

Un poco más de orgullo que de rebeldía, era lo que Ichigo podía vislumbrar en la mirada de Rukia en esos momentos. El color zafiro de sus ojos en la noche se veía en un tono violeta oscuro. Era hermoso, ella era hermosa. Lo había descubierto la primera vez que la vio, pero sólo ahora era capaz de admitirlo conscientemente, cada vez más cerca de su cara.

—Supongo que recuerdas el concepto de espacio personal Kurosaki.

—En este momento me he olvidado hasta de mi nombre cadete Kuchiki

Y era verdad, Rukia había logrado sacar toda la porquería que tenía en la mente minutos atrás, tan solo bastó su presencia para olvidar sus conflictos de intereses.

Ninguno se movía, mantenían la cercanía con el otro como si de una tabla salvavidas se tratara. De acuerdo con los fragmentos que había alcanzado a escuchar, Rukia suponía que a su líder se le había ordenado hacer algo que no quería, pero que estaba obligado de algún modo a cumplir.

—Siento que tienes un conflicto emocional y sé que si te pregunto no responderás. Es tu problema, un problema muy profundo por lo que percibo en ti. Pero si esto afecta al escuadrón entonces deberé intervenir.

Ichigo se mantuvo en silencio mientras sopesaba las palabras de ella, olvidaba lo tozuda y extremadamente correcta que podía ser aquella chica.

—Claro que en este momento no te exigiré respuestas, no tengo derecho a saber tus problemas de índole personal, y aunque pudiera intervenir tampoco tengo un método para ayudarte y que satisfaga tu naturaleza. Voy a esperar hasta que quieras contármelo.

—Tenía entendido que un shinigami siempre se regía por la razón, dejando a un lado los sentimientos, por ello agradezco inmensamente estas palabras Rukia por el esfuerzo que te representa.

«Lo hermoso del desierto es que en cualquier parte esconde un pozo» pensó Ichigo al momento de alzar la vista para contemplar el eclipse que recién comenzaba. Estaba cerca. Pronto podría conocer a la verdadera Rukia, no a la máscara de shinigami que les mostraba a todos.

—Para ser una conversación que se inició con amenazas de muerte, me parece, que nos desviamos demasiado del tema.

—Amas mis cambios bruscos en las conversaciones. No lo niegues —dijo Ichigo devolviéndole una picara sonrisa.

Luego permanecieron en silencio, contemplaron el eclipse lunar, y en las horas que duró el fenómeno natural, se llegaron a conocer de una manera más íntima. Ichigo que estaba acostumbrado a mantener sus defensas en alto se relajó en su presencia. Rukia que estaba adoctrinada para no sentir nada, se asombraba de cada latido acelerado que su corazón daba cuando le sorprendía mirándola a ella en vez de la luna. Esa noche, ellos cambiaron todo.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Si algo detestaba Kurosaki Karin era tener que ocultarle cosas a su hermano, pero con la vida de Yuzu en peligro no tenía más opciones que contactar con Urahara Kisuke para que les ayudara a salir del problema en el que estaban.

Para evitar ser descubierta, se había escapado del dormitorio cuando ya todos estaban dormidos. Hanataro, quien era el vigía, estaba roncando plácidamente desde su lugar. Esa tarde Karin se aseguró de que la rutina de ejercicios fuera más exigente para que todos cayeran rendidos. Sólo estaban Kuchiki y su hermano quienes extrañamente aún no habían regresado a las barracas.

No le importó que le descubriera, salió de las instalaciones de la academia y se dirigió hasta una pequeña tienda ubicada en una zona residencial aledaña. Kisuke esbozó una sonrisa al verla ingresar.

—Los estoy ayudando.

—Pues entonces no lo sigas haciendo —dijo Karin.

—Todos se han fijado en el liderazgo de tu hermano, permitirle tener un escuadrón será beneficioso. Podremos alejarlo de la red de mentiras y el sucio juego político de los quincys en la Federación, mientras intento liberar a tu hermana.

Karin estaba harta de siempre escuchar las mismas excusas.

—Ahora está en el ojo del huracán. Estas naves son peligrosas, me refiero a los CNI*, he podido estudiarlas, aunque de manera superficial, algo no me cuadra en su diseño. Es una tecnología muy avanzada.

—Debe serlo, después de todo la hemos robado a una civilización "más avanzada".

—No me jodas. ¡con lo grande que es el puto universo y van a robarle precisamente a los hollows!

—No te olvides que su núcleo es de materia roja

—Esto me sobrepasa.

—A mí también. Estoy comenzando a sentirme avergonzado pequeña Karin. Mis métodos son poco ortodoxos, pero son los más adecuados. Tu hermano es el segundo mejor estratega militar que ha acudido a la academia, sólo superado por Kuchiki Byakuya.

—Explícale entonces, dile lo que realmente se oculta tras esas naves.

—Kurosaki lo sabe.

—No te creo.

—No es necesario que me creas. Tu hermano incluso está mejor informado que yo. No me sorprendería si al final todo esto es parte de su propio plan.

—Parece como si lo compararas con el antiguo Almirante, Aizen Sousuke.

No podía creer que su hermano mayor fuera tan despiadado.

Un ligero escalofrío recorrió su piel al recordar todas las lecciones de historia acerca del gran genocida que había exterminado el sistema solar conocido como Yoru, dejando un hueco negro ‒ahora conocido como Hueco Mundo‒ que crecía peligrosamente amenazando otras galaxias cercanas. Unos pocos habitantes pudieron ser evacuados antes de la destrucción, fue un acto repudiado por todos en la Federación.

Antes que pudieran detenerlo, Aizen usó la materia roja para impulsar su nave para poder escapar en el espacio. Fue la primera vez que se usó el motor de curvatura warp*, un dispositivo que los estudios posteriores le permitió viajar más rápido que la luz sin violar las leyes de la física.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Algo en la risa de Kurosaki Ichigo era contagiosa. La seguridad que emanaba de él al refutarle sus teorías no implicaba burla o cinismo.

—No me defraudes Kuchiki, eres mejor que eso. El motivo de la controversia, durante tantos años, es que estaban considerando que violaba la Tercera Ley de Newton

Rukia estaba considerando molesto que quisiera darle catedra sobre los viajes espaciales y las leyes de la física según los humanos, pero allí estaban, en medio de la azotea en un debate que ninguno quería perder.

—Las fugas electromagnéticas en la cámara o la conexión con el campo magnético de la Tierra fueron las responsables de esos resultados teóricos imposibles de comprobar para esa época.

—Lo deseable es una señal que sea mucho más grande que los errores que puedes detectar —afirmó Ichigo sin vacilación—, pero ambos sabemos que los humanos somos aventureros, pero aventureros cobardes. Antes de Aizen Sousuke nadie había puesto en marcha experimentos reales sobre el viaje espacial, por eso sigue libre quien sabe dónde.

Era uno de los más grandes fracasos de la Federación y de la Flota Estelar. No habían podido detener la ambición de uno de sus capitanes, a quien no le importó probar sus teorías sobre la materia roja y el empuje por curvatura destruyendo en el proceso todo un sistema solar, dejando un agujero negro que comenzaba a amenazar a otras galaxias cercanas.

—El empuje por curvatura no permite, ni es capaz de generar, un viaje instantáneo entre dos puntos a una velocidad infinita. En algún momento podremos detectar su ubicación, Kuchiki, y así reivindicarnos con los hollows sobrevivientes.

—Sólo deseo que no quieras tu hacer las mismas pruebas, pero con la transcurvatura* sólo para atraparlo.

—Que quede entre tú y yo enana—dijo Ichigo—. Si no tuvieras unos ojos tan bonitos y una boquita tan tentadora ya te habría echado a los leones. Claro que supongo que se intoxicarían con tu mal genio.

Rukia hacía escuchado de leyendas sobre leones dentro de la Academia Espacial, algunos decían que eran las mascotas personales del director Yamamoto. Quizá no todas las leyendas urbanas fueran mentiras. Por otra parte, el chico que tenía a su lado con esa melena despeinada y de color naranja era muy real, parecía un león cuya mirada en estos momentos era de hambre, como si deseara comérsela entera.

Aquello la desconcertaba, no estaba segura si en lo más íntimo del ser humano seguía latente aquella tendencia barbárica del canibalismo, pero tampoco tuvo tiempo de cuestionárselo.

Ichigo se puso de pie. La luna ya comenzaba a tomar poco a poco su color natural una vez que el eclipse estaba menguando.

—Creo que será mejor regresar. Terminaré por creer que la seguridad de esta academia es un asco si no nos descubren en los próximos minutos.

Extendió su mano para ayudar a levantarla, y descubrió con temor que el contacto con su piel despertaba deseos que no reconocía.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

De tratarse de una humana común y corriente Rukia se hubiese molestado con las tontas palabras del líder del escuadrón, pero al final de cuentas ella era medio shinigami, y había aprendido a hacer uso de su herencia a convenir.

Claro que inexplicablemente había disfrutado del debate con el líder del escuadrón, había logrado despertar su curiosidad y que se cuestionara sus preceptos, dándole muchas cosas en qué pensar.

A todas estas, la verdadera razón del insomnio de Rukia en su dormitorio era el desconcierto que sentía por los cambios que representaba aquella nueva alianza con Kurosaki al convertirse en su primer oficial durante las pruebas de simulación con la tecnología RX. Parecía que el ángel se llevaría bien con el demonio.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Tengo que confesar que nunca me había costado escribir tanto como con este capítulo. Tengo alrededor de cinco días de escribe y borra. Por lo general cuando este tipo de cosas suceden, un escritor termina odiando su obra.

Les aclaro que en este caso tanto la Academia Espacial como la Escuela de Batalla están ubicadas en el planeta tierra. Ichigo ha sido elegido para hacer simulaciones de vuelo intergaláctico, por lo que las practicas las hacen dentro de las instalaciones de la escuela, pero la simulación final la deben hacer en la Estación Internacional que orbita el espacio. Algo que por cierto no mencioné.

Quienes han visto Starship Troopers pueden hacerse con ello una idea del concepto de Infantería que uso en este one-shot. El concepto de Academia Espacial lo he basado en "El juego de Ender". Cabe resaltar que el entrenamiento de estas unidades se lleva a cabo en dos fases, la primera de "filtro" se hace en la tierra, se prueban que tan buenos son los estudiantes y si están preparados física y psicológicamente para pasar el resto de su vida lejos en el espacio. Esta fase dura cuatro años.

La segunda fase en la "pasantías", donde los cadetes están en un contacto directo con el entorno donde se desenvolverán, bien sea pilotando naves o comandando batallones en planetas habitables pero cuyo entorno es hostil.

Ichigo y Rukia estaban en el cuarto año de sus respectivas casas de formación, el resto del escuadrón catorce eran cadetes del primer año, jóvenes entre los once y doce años.

Los quincys son humanos que pertenecen a un clan, o mejor definido una religión, así como los extremistas que abundan en el mundo.

Los hollows son figuras humanoides, como los arrancar de la serie original de Bleach. Como mencioné su sistema solar fue destruido por Aizen, y sólo se salvaron algunos. Y si, Grimm, al que Rukia menciona, es un hollow que estaba con ella en la Escuela de Batalla.

Como sé que no voy a continuar este one-shot, no tengo ganas de convertirlo en una historia dada las canas que me ha sacado, puedo decirles que Yuzu ha sido secuestrada por los quincys para presionar a sus hermanos de apoderarse de la tecnología RX a la que no tienen acceso por haber sido vetados de cualquier institución militar o de investigación científica. En una era donde los ordenadores son tan inteligentes ya no existe privacidad, y hay numerosos algoritmos que te controlan desde que naces, que sirven para determinar si eres peligroso o no para la civilización.

Si han tenido la oportunidad de leer "Consejera de inversiones" y el resto de los libros de la saga "El Juego de Ender", podrán hacerse una idea de cómo es Zangetsu si lo comparamos con Jane, la IA de este universo y que existe a través de la red de ansible la cual comunica de forma instantánea los planetas y las naves espaciales a través de distancias galácticas. Si no, bueno imagínense a Cannary Volfield de "Lost Universe" (obra de Hajime Kanzaka), ella es la terminal computarizada de la nave perdida Swordbreaker. Una IA no compatible con Window jajaja. En todo caso, aquí Zangetsu es un IA muy independiente, que tiene como mencioné dos interfaces, veámoslo como el viejo Zangetsu y el hollow Zangetsu.

Nos queda el tema de Aizen Sousuke. Es complicado resumir todo lo que he imaginado para él, pero empecemos con decirle que no es tan malo como lo pintan, y que lo del genocidio ha sido sin querer. Realmente fue manipulado por los quincys, y los que en un principio creyó que era un ejercicio táctico simulado en un laboratorio en el sistema solar de Yoru (Las Noches) terminó siendo un ejercicio real que creó un agujero negro que devoró todo a su paso. En vista de lo sucedido, y que nadie creería en su inocencia termina huyendo en única nave que pudo salvar, aquella que contenía la materia roja, el crucero espacial Kyoka Suigetsu a la que terminó rebautizando como Hōgyoku.

En este punto tengo que decirle que es lo mismo que quieren hacer con Ichigo, sólo que ahora están más desesperados y no se van con sutilezas para engañarlo. Además, que se supone que Ichigo es el humano más inteligente del universo y no se dejaría engañar tan tontamente.

Rukia es hija de Sojun Kuchiki y de Retsu Unohana, pero a nivel genético ella es 100% humana, pero a raíz de problemas en su niñez se ha obligado a si misma a vivir como un shinigami. Considera que si adopta sus costumbres no sufrirá tanto, además de traer honor a su familia, ya que muchos de los ancianos la consideran una mancha en el árbol genealógico. Su padre es un embajador con mucho poder político en la Federación y en la Flota Estelar, mientras que su madre en una gran doctora especializada en las neurociencias.

Rukia decidió ir a la Escuela de Batalla luego que escuchara una conversación entre los ancianos del clan donde decían que si ella lograba algo en la vida era sólo por la ayuda que su padre y hermano le daban constantemente, ya que por sí misma habría sido incapaz de terminar la educación elemental si viviese en el planeta Seireitei. Esto la enojó mucho, por ello aplicó para pertenecer a la Infantería, el único cuerpo militar o científico donde no habían shinigamis involucrados, y donde creía que los tentáculos de su padre no podrían beneficiarla.

Luego del primer año terminó amando la carrera, y se quedó más por la convicción de que podría salvar muchas vidas desde allí. Las faltas que ha cometido, y que figuran en su expediente son por asociación en los delitos que se ha visto involucrada: peleas callejeras, escape de la escuela (ambos en la misma oportunidad, pero sancionados por separados) y en el último caso por guardar silencio en el caso de la desaparición del perro del profesor Iba. Rukia había colaborado con Rangiku y Hinamori, en un experimento de transportación de organismos vivos, sin querer al entregarles al perro que estaba vagando por las calles. El cual fue teletransportado a un destino desconocido. Las faltas que le atribuyeron fue la de utilización de equipos militares sin autorización, pero todos sabían que era por el perro que se había armado el juicio.

Un punto aquí es que Hisana es hermana de Rukia por ser hija de Retsu pero no es hermana de Byakuya ya que no es hija de Sojun Kuchiki. Volviendo al tema de los shinigamis debemos compararlos con los vulcanos de Star Trek pero sin las orejas puntiagudas.

 **Notas adicionales:**

*RX es una tecnología que me he inventado para hacer creíble la unión de dos ideas como lo son el viaje a través del espacio usando el motor de warp y la utilización de la materia roja. Ambos conceptos del universo Star Trek, y que se mezclan en la película Star Trek: un nuevo comienzo del 2009, pero que ‒por el tiempo de duración la misma y la tendencia hollywoodense a dar por sentado que somos expertos en el tema‒ no se desarrolla adecuadamente, además de tener fallos argumentales. Los mismos que seguro tendré en este capítulo.

*CNI son los cruceros de navegación interna. Aparentemente pequeñas naves que deberían servir al propósito de explorar nuevos mundos pero que en realidad es un arma basada en un núcleo inestable que contiene materia roja, una material tan densa y poderosa que, si se libera, aunque sea una mínima gota, puede crear un agujero negro.

*El motor de curvatura (warp drive) es famoso por ser el método de propulsión empleado en el universo ficticio de Star Trek. Permite propulsar la nave espacial a una velocidad equivalente a varios múltiplos de la velocidad de la luz, mientras se evitan los problemas asociados con la dilatación relativista del tiempo. Este tipo de propulsión se basa en curvar o distorsionar el espacio-tiempo, de tal manera que permita a la nave acercarse al punto de destino.

*En el universo de Star Trek es una forma avanzada de propulsión que excede los límites de los motores de curvatura tradicionales, se describe mejor como un conducto (del tipo agujero de gusano) a través del subespacio (es una característica del espacio-tiempo el cual facilita el tránsito superluminal, en la forma de viaje interestelar o de transmisión de información), en el cual se introduce la nave trasladándose, por su interior, al punto de destino.

Las fuentes son varias, no las recuerdo todas, tendrán que perdonar la poca delicadeza que tuve al escribir y documentarme sin llevar un registro de los que leía para armar la trama "AU del futuro".


	6. Día 6

Cuando escribí este one shot me he basado en la novela de "El Zorro", sin embargo, no considero que éste sea un crossover o que pueda incluirlo dentro la temática de Histórico AU, sino preferí colocarlo dentro de la categoría "sobrenatural" ya que Bleach es al final de cuentas una historia sobre seres sobrenaturales.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Kubo Tite. El uso de estos no tiene fines de lucro, y sus derechos pertenecen a su autor.

Fecha de publicación 13 de agosto. Voy retrasadisima con este reto jajaja

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Correspondiente al día 6 de agosto, un AU Supernatural.

El bandido enmascarado.

.

.

.

La anciana estaba rodeada de sus inquietos bisnietos y tataranietos, era el único momento que disfrutaba de las reuniones con todos los miembros del Clan Kurosaki. Su nieto Kaien tomaba ese año el liderazgo del clan, y por ello la gran mansión estaba a reventar. Habían venido de todas partes a tan gran evento.

Sus ojos cansados veían a las pequeñas gemelas, Rukia y Kiara, correr tras otro niño un poco mayor, dueño de una brillante cabellera naranja. Tantos recuerdos venían a su mente, su bisnieta más joven se acercó a ella para que compartieran el té. La hermosa Sakura adoraba las historias que les narraba su abuela, por lo que, al ver su mirada tan melancólica, decidió llamar a todos los niños para que se les uniera, toda vez que le pedía a la dulce anciana que contara ‒nuevamente‒ la historia del bandido enmascarado: el Shinigami Sustituto.

La anciana sonrió, tomó un mechón rebelde que cruzaba su rostro entre los dedos y, una vez que todos los niños estuvieron sentados alrededor del gran árbol de cerezo comenzó a contar.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

«Ésta es la historia de Kurosaki Ichigo y de cómo se convirtió en el legendario Shinigami Sustituto. Por fin puedo revelar su identidad, que por tantos años hemos mantenido en secreto, y se las cuento con cierta vacilación, ya que aún hoy en día es perseguido por sus crímenes contra la Sociedad de Almas. Crean en mis palabras más que en las absurdas enseñanzas de la Academia Shinigami, que están empeñados en difamar al Shinigami Sustituto.

» El número de los rivales a quienes nos enfrentamos desde las sombras es, ciertamente, considerable, como suele suceder con aquellos que defienden a los débiles, salvan doncellas inútiles y humillan a los poderosos capitanes. Naturalmente, como todo rebelde sin causa, la lista de sus enemigos era larga, pero yo prefiero recordar más a los aliados y amigos, que son muchos más.

» Les voy a narrar una de sus aventuras, porque de poco serviría que Ichigo se jugara la vida por aquello en lo que creía, así como por sus seres amados si al final de los tiempos nadie se entera. Una vez le escuché soltar entre quejas y reclamos ‒propios de su carácter‒ que consideraba que el heroísmo es una ocupación mal remunerada y que si hubiese estudiado medicina le habría ido mucho mejor.

» Claro que aquellas palabras sólo las decía hacia afuera, nunca dudó a la hora de ayudar a las personas y almas, pero sobre todo jamás esperó recompensa alguna por sus actos. Niños, de cierto les digo, que existen muy pocos héroes de corazón tan fuerte y noble como él. La verdad creo que no hay ninguno como el Shinigami Sustituto.

» Pero todo héroe tiene un interés amoroso, o en su defecto una princesa en apuros, en esta historia tenemos que hacer honor a la verdad, pero Kuchiki Rukia…

— ¡Se llamaba como yo abuelita!

» Si Rukia, se llamaba igual que tú, pero no me interrumpas. Como les seguía diciendo, Kuchiki Rukia no era precisamente una dama en apuros, aunque en esos momentos su vida peligraba. Había sido acusada de otorgar sus poderes a un humano, específicamente a Kurosaki Ichigo, así que la habían condenado a muerte

— ¡No! ¡Yo no quiero que ella muera abuelita! — nuevamente interrumpía la historia la intrépida Rukia.

— Claro que no va a morir. No puede... ¿verdad? — el rostro compungido de Shinishi mientras la interpelaba le recordaba mucho al su padre Mamoru. Por lo que la anciana nuevamente tuvo que reconocer, para sí misma, que la herencia de los Shiba era muy fuerte en esos niños.

» ¿Me dejan terminar la historia Rukia y Shinishi?

Luego de obtener una afirmación de parte de ambos niños, continuó con la narrativa. Aquellos infantes eran siempre los que más problemas causaban a sus padres con todas sus travesuras. El resto, tenían el semblante y la disciplina de los Kuchiki, por lo que nunca osaban interrumpir a un adulto cuando éste hablaba.

» Me permito aclararles que Kuchiki Rukia era un gran elemento dentro de su escuadrón, una chica fuerte y muy trabajadora, pero que traía sobre sus hombros el peso de un doloroso pasado, por ello aquella noche que conoció a Ichigo decidió que nadie más moriría por su debilidad, y en una arriesgada jugada quiso transferirle la mitad de sus poderes a Ichigo. No sabía bien por qué, pero en el fondo ella creía que ese muchacho malhablado podría enfrentarse a un hollow y protegerlos, tanto a ella como a su familia, de las fauces de aquel monstruo. Luego de la sincronización entre sus almas, sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo creando poderoso un vínculo entre ellos, humano y shinigami jamás serían los mismos.

» Claro está que Ichigo jamás hacía las cosas a medias, y sin querer, tomó para si todos los poderes shinigamis de Rukia. El resultado fue, que Rukia tuvo que quedarse un tiempo con ellos en Karakura, como una humana, mientras le entrenaba y enseñaba las nociones básicas del trabajo de los segadores de almas. No era que Ichigo le pusiera fácil la tarea, sobre todo cuando ella empleaba sus magníficos dibujos para ilustrar los diferentes escenarios y tipos de criaturas, y él los desdeñaba.

» Pero todo como empieza se termina, nada es eterno. Y más temprano que tarde la ausencia de la shinigami fue notada en la Sociedad de Almas, por lo que se enviaron a dos miembros del sexto escuadrón en su captura.

» Aquella historia la puedo resumir en tres palabras: dolor, aceptación y muerte. El dolor de la separación, la aceptación del hecho que nunca podrían estar juntos y la muerte de Kurosaki Ichigo como humano para despertar como un Shinigami de sangre pura.

» Rukia fue llevada detenida a la Sociedad de Almas y despojada de su rango como shinigami. En un juicio plagado de vicios y pruebas falsas fue encontraba culpable de alta traición y condenada a morir en el Sōkyoku atravesada por el Kikō'ō. No quedaría rastro de su existencia, jamás ingresaría al ciclo de renacimiento, ni siquiera pasaría a formar parte de las partículas espirituales que componían la atmosfera en la Sociedad de Almas.

» Así que cuando Ichigo se enteró de esto, se entrenó duramente junto a otros grupos de exiliados y prófugos de la Sociedad de Almas, y preparó un descabellado plan para rescatar a su preciada amiga.

» La mañana que Rukia iba a ser ejecutada, mientras era alzada sobre el patíbulo del Sōkyoku, Rukia pensaba en aquel forajido de cabello naranja que se había robado no sólo sus poderes, sino también su corazón.

» El capitán comandante, Aizen Sousuke, había ordenado ya la liberación de las ataduras que suprimirían su existencia. Una gran ave de fuego abrió sus alas dispuesto a atravesar a su presa. En la ironía de la vida, las tonalidades naranjas del fuego del Kikō'ō serían lo último que ojos zafiros mirarían. Ese pensamiento la tranquilizó, abrasaría la muerte con dicha y felicidad, si con ello lograba mantener con vida a Ichigo. No se arrepentiría de su decisión final: sacrificarse por él.

» Rukia sabía que una de las razones por las cuales el comandante Aizen había elegido un castigo tan severo, era por la negativa de ella de revelar los datos del humano al que le había entregado sus poderes. Se llevaría ese secreto a la tumba. Sonrío para darle la bienvenida a la muerte.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

En este punto de la historia ya todos los niños estaban llorando. Kiara intentaba inútilmente consolar a su hermana gemela por el cruel destino que sufriría su tocaya. Shinishi y Sota luchaban en vano por controlar sus emociones ya que consideraban que los niños grandes como ellos no podían ser vistos llorando tan fácilmente.

—Pero es que la historia no termina allí. La abuela les está contando lo que vivió Rukia en la Sociedad de Almas antes de la ejecución, ahora viene la mejor parte. Presten atención.

La dulzura con la cual Sakura habló consiguió que nuevamente los infantes prestaran atención mientras la anciana se perdía en los recuerdos. Eran tantas cosas que podría decir sobre aquel suceso en particular que concentrarse para resumirlo requería de mucho esfuerzo por su parte. Los años no pasaban en vano, y ella ya había vivido incluso más que sus propios hijos. Los latidos de su corazón eran forzados, pero se obligó a si misma a culminar con esta parte de la historia. En un futuro, si tenía la posibilidad quizá abordara otras historias del "infame" Shinigami Sustituto.

—Continuemos que ya se va a acercar la hora de la cena— anunció y recibió otra vez la atención de los infantes.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

El último pensamiento de Rukia la llevó a Ichigo, él viviría y con eso ella iría feliz a los brazos de la muerte. Sin miedo a nada, y agradeciendo las pocas cosas buenas que tuvo en la vida cerró los ojos a la espera de su destino. Claro que esté no llegó tan rápido como ella esperaba, por lo que con un poco de curiosidad abrió los ojos para ver qué era lo que detenía su ejecución.

El naranja del fuego hacía un hermoso contraste con el ocre en sus ojos. Rukia estaba estupefacta. Delante de ella se encontraba Ichigo, podría usar muchas máscaras y antifaces, y hasta una larga peluca negra, pero ella reconocería su ceño fruncido y su mirada en cualquier sitio. Él estaba allí para intentar rescatarla otra vez, no sólo eso, tenía que hacer una gran entrada deteniendo con una sola espada a un arma que tenía el poder de un millón de zanpaku-tō.

Su primera reacción fue de felicidad, pero luego un profundo terror se anidó en su alma, si él estaba allí para rescatarla, entonces ¿quién lo rescataría a él? Abajo numerosos oficiales, entre tenientes y capitanes asistían a la ejecución. Ichigo se estaba entregando en bandeja de plata, y el muy arrogante lo hacía con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios.

El ave fénix, que era la personificación del Sōkyoku se dispuso a realizar una segunda acometida, pero ya Ichigo lo esperaba. Por más que Rukia le rogaba que se fuera y que la dejara morir, éste no la escuchaba, sino que en un último movimiento cargó una densa masa de energía en su mano moldeándola hasta que tomó la forma condensada de su zanpaku-tō.

— ¡VETE!

El valiente chico también cargó contra el fénix, y empleando una gruesa cadena hecha con su reiatsu consiguió bloquear al Kikō'ō sellándolo de manera oportuna. Segundos más tarde, mientras su audiencia seguía atónita, materializó a Zangetsu, su zanpaku-tō, y haciendo alarde de un poder increíble inutilizó la doble hoja al quebrar y destruir la viga transversal y con ello la colina donde se encontraba.

"Me parece que luego de esto seré persona no grata en este sitio" pensaba el Shinigami Sustituto mientras sostenía en brazos a la pequeña condenada a muerte que no se cansaba de increparle por su osadía.

—¿Es que tú nunca te quedas callada?, Ya estás comenzando a hartarme con esa historia sobre que no debo salvarte, que debería irme a casa. Ya te lo dije enana. No me importa lo que opines. Había decidido que vendría a rescatarte y lo he hecho. Vine a salvarte, Rukia, y para que te enteres te he salvado porque me ha dado la gana. ¡Así que a partir de ahora tus opiniones me importan una mierda!

Esa era la dinámica entre ambos, un cuarto de paz y tres cuartos de peleas sin sentidos.

—Espero que sepas que no pienso darte las gracias ¡Tonto!

—Ya lo sé.

Claro que escapar del Gotei 13 no fue tan sencillo como lo esperaban, pero contaban con buenos amigos que le ayudaron a escaparse de las autoridades. Se escondieron un tiempo en la casa de la familia Shiba hasta que pudieron regresar a Karakura. Gracias a la ayuda de Urahara, Rukia pudo seguir viviendo en el mundo humano, el gigai que le había confeccionado cambiaba de una manera dramática su anatomía, y aunque en un principio le costó acostumbrarse a ello, con el tiempo y gracias al apoyo de los Kurosaki pudo aceptar su nueva apariencia, así como el hecho que no podría recuperar sus poderes sino hasta el día que muriera y regresara a la Sociedad de Almas. Extrañaría a Sode no Shirayuki, pero tenía la esperanza que algún día la empuñaría de nuevo.

Ichigo por su parte siguió con sus actividades clandestinas como Shinigami Sustituto, viviendo muchas aventuras al luchar contra shinigamis y hollows por igual, siempre con la firme promesa de proteger a sus seres queridos, así como a los indefensos sin distinción de razas. Le había prometido a su alma estar siempre con Rukia y si para ello tenía que destruir al sistema que regía el mundo lo haría sin titubear.

Zangetsu le había mostrado un nuevo poder, y gracias a ello, tenía una nueva oportunidad para estar junto a ella sin temor a represalias, Mugetsu se encargaría de impartir justicia bajo la figura del bandido conocido como Shinigami Sustituto e Ichigo de hacer feliz a su enana bajo la figura del buen doctor Kurosaki.

Esto fue así hasta que Ichigo, ya anciano cerró sus ojos por última vez una fría noche de junio. La muerte llegó y le encontró con una leve sonrisa en los labios mientras abrazaba el cálido cuerpo de su esposa. No sufrió, ni siquiera se dio cuenta sino hasta que se vio a si mismo con la cadena del alma rota. En paz siguió su camino hasta el más allá donde esperaría a que amor se le uniera de nuevo, y esta vez para siempre.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

—Ahora niños, ustedes deben guardar este secreto, ya que, si en la Sociedad de Almas se enteran de la verdadera identidad del Shinigami Sustituto, el malvado comandante Aizen no dudará en mandar a sus capitanes a capturarle y destruirle. ¿Lo comprenden?

Todos asintieron de manera solemne, y la anciana Rukia no pudo dejar de sonreír complacida. Para ese momento, y sin que se diera cuenta su audiencia había crecido, varios de sus nietos miraban complacidos a la matriarca del clan contando sus famosas historias, aunque era la primera vez que la anciana mencionaba el nombre del Shinigami Sustituto. Poco a poco todos comenzaron a caminar rumbo al comedor principal donde celebraría la cena en honor al nuevo líder.

El joven Kaien, único nieto varón y por tanto el heredero agasajado se quedó en la retaguardia esperando pacientemente a que su adorada abuela estuviera a su lado para escoltarla.

—Creo que ya es hora, deberías pedirle matrimonio a Miyuki. Es una mujer inteligente y se nota que te quiere mucho. Pero si sigues esperando a lo mejor se canse y se consiga a otro pretendiente, mira que ya tienes treinta y cinco años. A tu edad ya tenía tres hijos.

—Pues te contaré un secreto, vieja casamentera—contestó Kaien fijando sus ojos aguamarina en la figura de su abuela toda vez que sacaba una cajita azul rey y se la mostraba— esta noche le pediré que sea mi esposa.

Como si de una travesura se tratase ambos rieron mientras el hombre devolvía la caja a su escondite dentro de sus ropas. La felicidad era plena, y la anciana por fin creía que su tarea estaba culminada. Podría descansar tranquila. Aquella noche se despidió de todos, otorgó sus bendiciones y parabién como siempre lo hacía antes de retirarse a su recamara. Estaba complacida con la vida y no podía pedir más.»

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

Al otro lado del dangai Ichigo estaba desesperado, sus contactos dentro del treceavo escuadrón le habían informado de su llegada, pero tal parece que ella, como siempre, se haría del rogar. Estaba comenzando a creer que no llegaría cuando una mariposa infernal se materializó trayendo una nueva alma al Rukongai.

Era ella, su Rukia, tal y como la recordaba la primera que la había visto: bajita, cabello negro y ojos violetas. Nada que ver con la rubia de ojos verdes que había sido en los últimos ochenta y cinco años desde que la rescató del Sōkyoku.

— Llegas tarde.

Ella lo miró con aquel aire de suficiencia antes de responder.

— La reina nunca llega tarde, son los súbditos quienes tienen el mal gusto de llegar temprano… Además, debía dejar ciertas cosas en orden antes de venir a ti.

— Supongo que esas cosas en orden tienen que ver con Kaien. Siempre fue tu consentido.

— Si, pero no por las razones que crees. Tenía una deuda con su alma.

— ¿Y ahora?

— Mi deuda ha sido saldada.

— Creí que nunca se casaría. ¿Qué edad tiene ya?, ¿cuarenta o cuarenta y cinco? ¡A su edad yo ya me encontraba espantando a los pretendientes de mis niñas!...

Mientras caminaban por las calles de tierra del Rukongai y lo escuchaba despotricar sobre su nieto, Rukia observaba a Ichigo y reía internamente. Kaien y él no sólo se parecían físicamente sino también en lo testarudo que eran. Si no hubiese sido por la intervención de Rukia su nieto no habría conocido el amor, del mismo modo que si hubiese sido por aquel juego de lencería vino tinto que se regaló a si misma cuando tenía dos años viviendo en el mundo humano, Ichigo jamás habría dado el siguiente paso.

Ahora les restaba la eternidad para ser felices, claro que seguía pendiente el tema de llevar a cabo una revolución en la Sociedad de Almas y acabar con la tiranía de Aizen Sousuke, pero primero disfrutarían, aunque fuera un solo mes de su décima segunda o quizá décima tercera luna de miel. Hace tiempo que dejó de llevar esa cuenta.

Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Espero que les haya esta versión del universo de Bleach, donde teníamos al capitán comandante Aizen Sousuke (Moncada) detrás de la pista del bandido enmascarado (recordemos que es un vizard) el Shinigami Sustituto (Zorro) que va por allí, no precisamente marcando la S de shinigami, sino metiéndoles un getsuga tensho por el trasero a los oficiales del corrupto Gotei 13.

En esta historia Rukia tiene que cambiar su apariencia física gracias a un gigai de Urahara para no ser descubierta en el mundo humano una vez que Ichigo la rescató, igualmente Aizen Sousuke en esta historia no es típico Aizen "todo es parte de mi plan" y por eso es que en el Gotei no conocen la identidad secreta de la Fresa.

He amado este one-shot.


End file.
